Fangs and Flirtations
by Cursed Oncer
Summary: Emma Swan is a vampire hunter and Regina Mills is a vampire. What will become of these two when they discover the truth about each other and who they truly are? It makes things complicated, to say the least. SWANQUEEN. SLOWBURN.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys! First, I'm so excited for this story! And second, this chapter is basically an explanation of how things work, there isn't much dialogue. But stay with me, I can assure you that it won't be like this all the time. I decided third person for this story because it would be so much easier to describe everyone's feelings which I'm going to have to do in some intense chapters. Alright well that's all for now. Oh and I do NOT own any of the characters of Once Upon a Time.**

| 2:45 pm |

Emma Swan throws on her red leather jacket and heads to work. What exactly does Emma Swan do for a living? For now, let's just say she gets rid of bad...people. And people meaning vampires.

She pulls into the parking lot which is monitored by four guards. The only way to get in is by having a work ID or guest pass. Although for Emma and many other long - time employees, they can go in without seeing anything but their familiar face. As soon as they recognize that it's Emma, they give her a thumbs up and press the button that lifts the thick metal bar blocking the way. Emma smiles and drives to her reserved parking spot.

The company is called FH and it stands for: Fang Hunters. But the thing is, the public is very unaware of vampires. The only ones who know are the people who work for FH, and the humans that are the prey of the vampires, who only have seconds to know before they're killed. To the public, FH is simply known as a government building. Everything is highly classified here. It was easy to go with the government because although everyone believes they hide shit, no one ever really takes action. So of course FH has the Area 51 rumors and all that jazz but, nothing ever more is thought of it.

She sits at her desk and opens the top drawer to pull out a small black box. In it is a very special ring that every employee - that goes out on account of their job - _must_ wear. She slips the silver-banded ring with a blood-red gem onto her right index finger. It's how she starts every work day. It's one of the most important things because when wearing said ring, she is able to detect when a vampire is actually a vampire. The wearer will see a slight blurry fog/light that outlines the vampire. It's very faint, but just enough to let the wearer know.

That is of course if one doesn't notice the dull red eyes and fangs. But these vampires aren't idiots, they know how to hide these things when they want to.

Emma puts the box back in the drawer and pulls out her laptop to check her emails for any upcoming assignments. About a year and a half ago, FH defeated the vampire coven that took over the woods of Storybrooke. So since then, the assignments have either been big out of town and/or state assignments or for single stragglers that occasionally find their way into this small town of Storybrooke.

Who could blame them though? Maine is almost fully covered in wooded regions. And Storybrooke specifically is known for hunting. There are way too many deer, foxes, and even coyotes that roam in the huge wooded area, so there are always people out there who hunt. These woods aren't just known for hunting, though. It's also a beautiful place just to venture through. Many people take runs, hikes, and even camp out for a few nights. This is unfortunate though because it makes it easier for the vampires. They have more prey.

Why couldn't those vamps just hunt the animals and leave humans alone? It sickens Emma to think about how many people have been brutally killed by them when there's a perfect solution right in front of them.

Truth be told, they don't kill as often as one would think. When there was a coven in Storybrooke, there were only killings two to three times a month. Now there's maybe one a month? In Storybrooke that is. There are other companies like FH around the world but this one is the best, which is why they go out and help other companies.

David passes by Emma's desk so she says, "Oh hey David! Any rookies today?" David is the Recruiter. He is the one who finds special people who are up for the job. He was the one who found Emma. No normal human being can defeat a vampire. They are much too strong so David finds those who are stronger. For example, there's Emma, Zelena, and Gold who have powerful magic. There's Elsa who wields ice magic. Graham and Snow are amazing archers who stay way behind and shoot from afar since they can't use magic. And those just name a few.

But magic isn't enough to kill a vampire. God no. Magic only weakens them. The only ways to truly kill a vampire are: cutting off their heads, tearing them to pieces, a direct and complete hit through the heart, or burning them to ashes. This requires...certain equipment. Vampires are extremely old legacies which calls for extremely old weapons to defeat them. Emma's favorite is her ebony halberd axe.

David stops in his tracks, "Actually, yes and her name is Ruby. I think you might like what she has to offer Swan. Nothing we've ever had before." He slightly smirks and carries on with wherever he was off too.

Emma was quite intrigued and was looking forward to meeting this Ruby.

As Emma scrolls through her emails, she notices one from Gold - her boss and the leader - where the subject reads 'CODE RED'. What's weird is that Gold rarely sends emails. The assignments come from the Researcher, August. He and his team find out about a killing and its location, and then emails a hunter/hunters to go solve it. Emma frowns and clicks on the email to view further details. She takes a few seconds to read. Apparently something has happened and everyone must meet in the conference room at 4:30. Emma feels a bit anxious. Nothing major has happened in a long time, and of course, she starts assuming the worst. _Another coven?_ She questions herself. For the good of all, hopefully another coven hasn't made their way into Storybrooke once again.

XXX

Emma heads to the conference room and takes a seat next to Graham. She rubs her hands together nervously, "What do you think this is about?" She asks.

Graham looks towards her and grabs on of her hands, squeezing it quickly and letting it go, "I think you probably already know. I mean what else could it be?"

More people start filing in. Once everyone is seated, Gold stands up front and center. "Alright everyone, quiet please. As you know, I emailed you about an emergency. The best thing to do is just come right out and say it since I suspect most of you already know. There's a new coven that's found quite a liking to Storybrooke."

There's a bit of chatter in the room as everyone reacts to the news. Emma groans quietly. Yes this is her job, but when there's a huge group of vampires in town instead of stragglers, the people in town are in so much danger. And they can't exactly tell them what's going on. The people just couldn't handle it. So they stick with letting them assume it's animal attacks.

Gold continues when everyone calms down again, "The group calls themselves the Shadow Bloods and their leader goes by Fiona. How do I know this? Because she paid me a personal visit last night. Before I could even think to attack, she was gone. You thought the group we defeated a year or so ago was hard? That was child's play compared to this new coven. They are stronger, smarter, and faster. And they like playing games. Especially if it's Fiona who guides them." Gold sneers.

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Stop exaggerating. You're just trying to scare us and make sure we're on our toes." She crosses her arms. A couple people mutter in agreement.

"I'm not exaggerating, I'm preparing you for what's coming. And you _should_ be scared, this is going to be our toughest challenge yet. We don't and I repeat, we don't leave today. We simply prepare, research, and train. That's it." He says sternly.

The room is silent. Everyone is shocked or scared. Not really for themselves so much but for their families and friends. The most they can do in tell them to stay inside and hope they listen. As soon as vampires discover who's apart of FH, they go after their closest friends and family to weaken them and anger them. People who fight with extreme anger fight poorly.

This is a dangerous business to be in. Emma often regrets working in this place because of the most important person in her life: her adopted son, Henry. He's four years old so when Emma goes to work, he is watched by his nanny, Belle. She tries not to ever discuss Henry or have any pictures of him anywhere. The less everyone knows about him, the better. That way he isn't as much of a target to those damn bloodsuckers. People are aware of him but they know not to bring him up.

Everyone is dismissed and goes back to their desks to try and prepare as much as they can for the Shadow Bloods. Emma sighs. She pulls out a water bottle from under her desk when someone approaches her. She tries not to stare for too much time as she looks at flawless long legs. She finally makes her way up to an unfamiliar face. The girl has long wavy brown hair, huge eyes, and a sharp nose. She wears a red hood, which Emma thinks is a bit interesting, but she doesn't question it.

"Hey, I'm Ruby!" She flashes a huge grin and holds out her hand.

Emma shakes it as she says. "Ah so you're the newbie. I'm Emma. So I heard about you earlier, what exactly can you do?"

"The famous question." Ruby giggles, "I'm a...werewolf."

Emma's eyes go wide. _She's a werewolf? Well shit._ "Damn, that's - that's awesome!" Emma grins, she can't help her excitement. This badass wolf is going to contribute so much. Emma can picture it now, Ruby tearing off limbs upon limbs as Emma weakens the victims with her magic.

"Well Ruby, I think we are going to get along just fine. If you have any questions, just ask me. I've been here for so long." She shakes her head.

"Thank you. And if you have any questions about, you know, feel free to ask." She says with a smirk.

"Well now that you mention it…" Emma trails off, not really knowing how to ask.

"You want to see if firsthand, don't you?" Ruby asks knowingly.

"Yeah...yeah I really do." She admits.

"Well alright then, here goes nothing." Ruby states and is about to transform there when Emma quickly stops her.

"Wait! Not here. We have a training field in the back, that will give you more space."

Ruby blushes, "Right right, I knew that."

Emma laughs, "I'm sure you did." She grabs her phone and they make their way to the back doors of the building.

"It's safe out here right?" Ruby asks suspiciously.

"Yes, the vampires would be stupid if they actually tried to come here with our equipment and security. All of the wielders of magic came together and cast a protection spell against the vamps that surrounds the whole building and the land it sits on. It was quite a process, but it was worth it. And as for the public, there are gates and guards everywhere. We're good."

Ruby nods. "My hood helps me remain human, I haven't had much practice yet with the transformation. Actually David came to me shortly after I gained this ability. He said I would be trained here though. But for now, I need someone to put the hood back on me." Emma nods in understanding.

She then watches as her hood is untied and falls to the ground around her feet. Ruby's eyes suddenly glow yellow and within seconds, Emma sees a huge wolf standing just a few feet in front of her. She blinks her eyes. _That was so quick._ And boy was she intimidating. Emma couldn't believe that Ruby, a very slim and cheerful girl could turn into this beast. She was impressed to say the least.

Ruby starts running circles around Emma, causing her to laugh. She spins as she tries to keep up with Ruby's speed, but quickly falls behind. Emma pulls out her phone and starts recording her.

After several minutes passed with them playing around, Ruby trots back towards her robe and lays beside it on the ground. Emma takes the hint, grabbing it and putting it over her body the best she could.

Then Ruby is human again. Her yellow eyes slowly fade back to brown.

"Ruby, that was amazing! Seriously, I envy you." Emma playfully glares at her.

"Thanks Emma, and it's so exhilarating. When I'm a wolf, I feel...free. The air around me is so different than when I'm human. It's sort of hard to explain." She shakes her head. "But hey, I never asked, what can you do?"

"I possess strong light magic. Gold claims it's the strongest light magic given to me by an old, ancient spirit called The Savior." Emma rolls her eyes. "I still think that's just a story though and that he was just trying to make me feel special so that I'd join FH." She shrugs.

"Ooo very cool. I always wanted to try magic. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Her brow furrows.

"That's alright, you have something just as great, if not greater. Now come on, I will introduce you to my friends." Emma pulls her towards the door to meet with Graham and Snow.

 **So is this something that I should continue? (I will probably continue it either way, just wondering what you think). And don't worry, our dear Regina will be seen in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

| A Cave in the Woods of Storybrooke (9:45 pm) |

Regina sits alone in the corner on her bed, doodling in her journal.

"You've been with us for months now and you're telling me you still haven't made any friends?" Fiona asks her.

Regina peeks up at her and sighs, "I'm not really the friend type. And I'm not in the mood to talk either, I feel that my energy is rather low. Now if you'll excuse me." She continues drawing and misses the look of annoyance on Fiona's face.

"I'll ignore the rudeness for now because I'm quite curious. How could you possibly be thirsty when we just ate a week ago?"

Regina sets her pencil down roughly, "Because _you_ refused to let me have my portion remember?"

"Oh right, silly me. You should have been more focused during training, then I would not have had to punish you." There aren't many ways to punish a vampire, so Fiona takes away what they love the most, the blood of a human of course. Which either forces them to feel like shit until the next killing spree, or have to go out and kill an animal. And animal blood could never compare to the sweet, delicious blood of human beings. But even doing that requires permission.

"You know how serious this group takes things, how serious _I_ take things. Especially now, when we are planning how to destroy the best company out there that hunts our kind." Fiona stares daggers at Regina.

"I know, I know. And now I am paying the price, I get it."

She notices the way Regina rests her chin on her hand for support and sighs, "Go on then, go out and hunt something. No humans though, not yet. Hunt whatever animal you come across."

Regina arches a brow towards her. "It's fine, I'll manage until the next hunting party."

Fiona clenches her jaw, "That wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. I can't have you all weak and scrawny as we prepare for one the biggest battles of our lives. And that's saying something because I've been around a long time. Now go." She points her finger towards the cave entrance.

Regina slams her journal and heads out of the cave.

| 10:00 pm |

Emma slips on her jacket, grabs her keys, and heads to the door. After she introduced her friends to Ruby, they all trained together for the rest of the day. Emma was tired.

Instead of driving home, she drove to a spot where she does all of her thinking, a bench just outside of the woods that has a perfect view of the small lake. She sometimes reads or writes here, thankful for the streetlamp right beside it. Going here now was bold considering the recent circumstances, but Emma highly doubted the Shadow Bloods would attack tonight.

She kept her ring on though, just in case. She shut her car door and went to the bench. The lake looked beautiful, the moonlight causing it to glimmer. She smiles as she thinks of the first time Henry became obsessed with the moon.

 _Henry pointed his stubby finger in the air with wide eyes, making little gasping sounds. Emma laughs, "That's the moon buddy. Isn't is amazing?"_

 _Henry just smiles his adorable little smile and continues to admire it. Emma looked up too, for the first time taking in how remarkable it truly was._

It amazed Emma how Henry could open her mind up in a whole new way, and make her think about things differently. She never-

Emma jumps as she suddenly hears leaves rustling, behind her. She swallows hard. _This would be my fucking luck,_ she thinks. She turns her head slowly and sees a figure of a person.

She sighs with relief when she doesn't see that dim light around it. _Good, not a vampire._

Regina comes closer and Emma notices how stunning she is. She has dark shoulder-length hair and dark lips. "I'm sorry if I scared you." The woman's voice is deep and sultry.

Emma smiles, "Nah it's alright. That's bound to happen being out at this time of night." She shrugs.

Regina smells the intoxicating smell of the beautiful blonde's blood. She is so thirsty and so tempted. She may not be able to drink her blood, but she can smell it, right? She won't kill her, no. She wouldn't want to disobey Fiona, not when she's already in a deep with her.

Regina sits beside Emma, now that both women see each other in the light, they can't quit admiring each other's abnormal beauty. The blonde's eyes shift down to Regina's plump lips before Regina asks, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Emma looks at her with curiosity, wondering why she even cares. "Ehh, it's a good place to think. Not to mention the scenery, especially with the full moon." She glances towards it again, Regina doing the same.

"It's quite gorgeous." Regina says in agreement. The two women stare in silence for several minutes. Emma feeling relaxed and Regina trying not to squirm.

Emma turns to the woman with a friendly smile and sticks out her hand, "I'm Emma by the way."

Regina glances her way returning the smile, "I'm Regina." She looks down to grab her hand and notices something. Her grip tightens slightly as she turns Emma's hand to get a better view of the peculiar ring on her finger. Regina suddenly feels the anger boil up inside her. _She's one of them, she's part of FH._ She decides right then and there that she doesn't care about Fiona's orders. Emma kills her people, she deserves to die.

She tries to keep her voice collected as she says, "That's a pretty ring, unique." She tries not to wince at how stiff her voice came out.

Emma pulls her hand away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She feels a sudden change in the air. "Uh thanks, my...grandma gave it to me." She lies.

Regina's lips purse, "Hmm how sweet." She was waiting for Emma to stop looking her way to make her move, she assumed this woman could fight after all. But the damn girl wouldn't turn away. The way Emma was acting, Regina knew that she suspected something of her.

All of a sudden, Emma's cell phone rings. Emma blinks rapidly and pulls out her phone, "Hey Belle. Sorry, I was heading there soon, I just took a bit of a rest after work."

Regina smirks. _Perfect._ Emma was distracted on the phone so Regina creeps closer and closer to her neck.

"Hi baby! I know Mommy's late, but I will be home shortly to tuck you in, okay buddy?" Emma smiles as she talks to her son.

Regina freezes. _She has a kid?_ And from the sounds of it, the child seemed young. Finding out this information, Regina just couldn't do it. As Emma continues to talk, Regina gets off the bench and rushes back into the woods.

"I love you too baby. Bye!" Emma hangs up, "Sorry about-" She looks around and sees that Regina is nowhere to be found. Even though things got a bit weird towards the end, she felt a little disappointed that she was gone.

She heads back to her car, excited to see her son.

Regina slows her pace just inside the entrance when Fiona suddenly pops out from behind a tree. "Geez, you scared me. What were you doing there? Were you following me?" Regina frowns.

"Well you were taking ages to simply kill an animal so I came out here to see what your deal was. Who were you talking to?"

Regina clenches her fists, "One of those FH people. She was wearing one of those rings."

Fiona looks at her with confusion, "What and she didn't attack you?"

It just hit Regina, if she was wearing one of those rings, why didn't she attack? "I...I don't think she knew. But it's strange because she should have been able to tell."

Fiona rubs her chin in thought, "Hmm that's intriguing. Did you do anything different lately? Eat something strange like a potion or anything?"

"No, not that I know of." Regina's brow furrows and she begins to think about the past few days, there had to be something that was different because in the past, everyone who wore one of those rings could tell what she really is.

"Don't lie t-" Fiona starts.

"Wait! I forgot, of course...this amulet." She reaches down and pulls out a black amulet from under her shirt and smiles.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Fiona asks.

"My father, it was sent to me from him with a note. It said this amulet would protect me. I thought he meant it would bring me luck but I guess it keeps those rings from working and my eyes from glowing." Wicked smiles creep onto both of their faces.

"Hold on, I thought you weren't in contact with your father anymore. Something _we_ discussed." Fiona crosses her arms.

"I'm not, I don't even know where he lives, he just occasionally sends me stuff. They appear by my bed when I return from training. I don't know how he knows where to find me every time and I don't know who brings the stuff to me. It's just there."

Fiona's eyes light up as an idea strikes her. "I was going to scold you for not killing of that bitch since she's our enemy but now that you have that amulet, I have a fantastic idea."

Regina purses her lips, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hate this?"

"Because you _are_ going to hate this. But that's just too bad for you. You said earlier you're not the friend type, well that changes now. I want you to befriend that woman, and when you do, I want you to gain her trust so that she will tell you about FH's plans. Having someone who is sort of on the inside is exactly what we need."

Regina raises her eyebrows, "Are you serious right now?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I stutter? Yes I'm 100% serious. You _will_ do this Regina, you don't have a choice. Unless you choose to betray me. And you don't want to know what happens when you betray _me_." Her eyes glow red. Vampire eyes tend to glow when they feel strong anger or hunger. Those are the only times it's uncontrollable.

Regina glowers at her, that's all she can do. She hates having to be controlled all the time. But that's just how it is for her now.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Regina slowly nods her head, "Yes."

"Good, you will get started tomorrow. Now for the love of god, could you please kill something? You need to be energized. No one will want to be friends with someone who looks like they might pass out any second." With that, Fiona turns around and heads back to the cave.

Regina huffs and starts tracking for animals. About five minutes in, she hears something rustle a few meters ahead of her. She slowly creeps and when she's close, she sees that it's a rabbit.

She sighs, _well this will have to do for now._ She charges with her vampire speed and easily catches the rabbit. She looks into it's innocent eyes and scolds herself. So tries to never look her prey in the eyes before it's killed (if it's innocent) because she oddly ends up feeling bad. But they have to do what they have to do.

She closes her eyes and bites into its neck. The rabbit makes a loud, painful noise and starts squirming. Regina continues to suck the blood until the rabbit is lifeless and empty. She then buries it. If the animals are small, they can bury them. They do this because the bite marks are just too different to associate with another animal.

With larger animals and with humans, they burn them when they are done or display them in a way that makes it look like an animal attack. Actually most covens do the second option. But the Shadow Bloods like to make the body disappear completely.

Regina licks her blood-covered lips and wipes a bit that dripped down her chin. She feels her energy regenerating. Now she will be ready to start Fiona's stupid idea. _How am I supposed to do this?_

She lets out a loud groan and punches a tree. But because of her strength, her fist goes all the way through. She rolls her eyes and heads back to the cave.

Emma opens her front door. She meets Belle and Henry in the living room. "Mommy!" He runs into Emma and hugs her legs. Emma smiles and rubs her hand through his thin hair.

"Hi my big boy!" She lifts him up and kisses his cheek, "I missed you kid."

"Me too! Come read me a story!"

"Sure thing, go brush your teeth and meet me in your room. Pick out a short one though since it's late."

"Yay!" She watches him charge to the bathroom.

She turns to Belle, looking at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry for being late."

Belle smiles, "Pff don't be. It's quite alright! I enjoy that boy's company too much to complain about overtime."

Emma grins too. Henry is a pretty cool kid, she is so proud to call him her son.

Belle puts on her coat, "Alright, I should probably head home now. Goodbye, Emma."

"Bye, Belle. And be careful okay?"

"I sure will!" She is almost out the door when Emma stops her. "What is it?"

"Look um...you should probably bring extra clothes and your overnight stuff just in case I ever come home late again. It's just...you never know what could happen at this time of night, you know?" She rubs her hands together as she thinks about the coven.

Belle gives her a concerned look, "Uh...yeah. Yeah of course. I'll keep that in mind, thanks Emma. Well goodnight!"

Emma gives her a small wave and shuts the door. And so the extreme nerves officially begin.

 **Hmm. I wonder how Regina will approach this upcoming friendship with Emma. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! :) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Just a side note: Fiona is like 33 while Regina is 25 and Emma is 24. :) Also, any human can see when a vampire's eyes glow red, the ring does not detect that. The only thing the ring detects is the glow around the vampire. So if a vampire isn't careful, an ordinary human could see their glowing eyes and fangs if exposed. Now since Regina has the amulet, her glowing red eyes and "vampire light" will be hidden.**

Regina starts her day by going to the nearest pharmacy. She is in search of come colored contacts. While the glow of her eyes remains hidden, her eyes are still a shade of red. It would be too obvious if the blonde saw them. Luckily it was dark when she talked to her yesterday. She had never been in town before so she eventually gave up and asked someone where to go.

She enters the pharmacy and keeps her sunglasses on. Which probably makes her look crazy considering how cloudy it was today. And most days actually. She has come to notice that it's rarely sunny in this small town. Which is great for her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The pharmacist asks.

"Hi, I just need some colored contacts. Non-prescription please." She says firmly. She hates having to interact with new people. She scoffs internally knowing that she has to now dedicate most of her time doing just that. She should have never told Fiona about the amulet and she sure as hell should have never spoken to Emma. She was just so thirsty and she smelled too good.

"Of course. What color?"

 _Hmm._ Regina thinks, what color would be best. She probably didn't want to go too flashy, the less attention to her eyes, the better. "Uh brown please."

The pharmacist raises his eyebrow, surprised that out of all the unique colors they had, she chose brown. "And light, medium, or dark?"

She rolls her eyes under her sunglasses, "Medium is fine."

He goes back to a shelf, scanning it a few moments and pulling out a box, "There you go ma'am. That will be $18.95." She hands him a twenty. Afterwards she goes to the bathroom and locks the door, thankful it's a single bathroom and not stalls.

She removes her shades and looks at her reflection. "Okay, it's time for a new look." She tells herself.

She puts in the contacts and stares at herself. It's crazy how different she looks with simply a new eye color. She kind of liked it honestly, the brown suited her. She smiles with satisfaction and throws her glasses in her bag.

XXX

"Well, someone's taking this seriously. Finally you've done something to impress me." Fiona says as she notices Regina's brown eyes.

Regina glares at her, "Well obviously she is familiar with our appearances, it would be stupid _not_ to do this. My question is, how the hell am I even suppose to find her?"

Fiona scoffs, "I don't know, track her scent from yesterday? Didn't you at least see which direction she drove off to?" She crosses her arms.

"No, I didn't actually. I was trying to get away from her. After finding out who she really is, she wasn't someone I'd want to give the time of day to. Until now, since I don't have choice." Regina says through her teeth.

"Speaking of, after you knew she was apart of FH, why did you run? Why didn't you kill her?"

Regina stares down at her feet, knowing Fiona won't like her answer, "She...she has a child. I couldn't do it. I may not have a soul but I still have a damn heart."

Fiona frowns, "Seriously?" Regina nods and Fiona sighs, "You can't let things like that get in the way. You think those vampire hunters care if _we_ have children? Because they don't! None of them do. The second they see we are what we are, their only goal is to get rid of us. And that's exactly what you should have thought. You're lucky that we now have a better plan because of your amulet because if we didn't, then you would be punished even worse than last time."

"You're right. They don't care. The next time I find myself alone with one of them, just know they won't be a problem after that." She says truthfully.

Fiona looks at her with approval, "Good. Now try and track that woman down. The sooner you befriend her, the better."

Fiona got Regina back in the right mindset so it's going to be even harder not to kill Emma. She doesn't care now about what family she has, she just wanted her and the others gone. If Fiona wasn't her leader, she would have killed Emma the next time she saw her. But that's not how this works.

Maybe she should destroy the amulet and say she lost it or that it was stolen. But knowing she destroyed a gift her father gave her would hurt too much. She sighs and decides to head to the place where she first talked to Emma.

Regina arrives to an empty bench. _Damn._ She knew chances of her being here was slim but it still annoyed her.

Regina wanted to track her scent but all she smelled that night was her sweet blood, so tracking her would be hard. She tries to think back to more details. Yellow. Yes, Emma was driving some god awful yellow car that looked more dangerous than Regina herself.

Her eyes light up, she doubted anyone else had a car like that, all she had to do was find it. She started her walk towards downtown.

XXX

She eventually found the car but it wasn't at a house or an apartment. It was at a diner called "Granny's". She rolls her eyes and enter it, immediately smelling human food and humans themselves. She remembers just half a year ago when she enjoyed this kind of food. Her favorite was lasagna, hell she could probably still make it like she used to.

She finds Emma sitting by the bar and decides to act as if she doesn't see her. She goes up to the waiter behind the counter, "Hi, could I get a water please?"

Emma's head turns to the sound of that familiar voice. Only one person had a voice like that. Her eyes meet the side of Regina's profile. She looks even more stunning in the bright lighting.

"Oh hey, Regina right?" Emma asks her.

Regina turns towards her and smiles, "Oh Emma, hello. And yes it's Regina. Nice to see you again." She takes a seat right beside her and takes a sip of her water.

Emma returns the smile, "You too. So this is a pretty small town and I've never seen you here before, well until last night. Did you just move here?"

Regina's mind goes blank. What should she tell her? Yes that she moved but from where? Maybe somewhere sunny because vampires hate the sun. But wait, then it would seem she moved here because of that reason. She is totally over thinking right now. She says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Yes...from uh Texas." She winces because why would someone move from Texas to Maine?

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to go there. So what made you choose Maine, and more specifically, Storybrooke?" Emma asks as she nibbles on a fry.

"Well...I'm a bit of a traveler. I don't like to stay anywhere too long and I heard about the nature of this place so I thought I'd give it a try. And I must say, I'm not disappointed." She shrugs.

"Yeah this town may not be the biggest but there's actually a lot of fun things to do here. I could show you sometime if you'd like, give you a tour of the town?"

Regina feels a bit of warmth in her heart at how genuine Emma is. She liked it yet she hated that she had this affect on her, even if it's small. It doesn't matter how nice Emma is to "regular people" because she knows this would all change if she knew Regina's truth.

She nods her head anyways, "Sure, that sounds great."

"Here, let me get my phone, you can put your number in there and I will text you when I have another free moment."

Regina grabs her arm, stopping her. She didn't have a phone anymore. There's no point. Emma looks up at her with confusion. Regina quickly retracts her hand, "Sorry, um how about you write your number down here and _I_ will text you." She rips off the corner of a napkin and grabs a pen from the counter.

Emma shrugs, "Oh okay." She scribbles down her number and hands it back to Regina, liking the feeling of their fingers brushing together. Emma thought Regina was one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. She wanted to get to know her more but she wasn't sure if that would lead to anything. Not that it would be a bad thing, but Emma wasn't ready to move forward like that again. Not after what Lily did to her.

Maybe she could just be friends with her. Nothing wrong with that right? Besides, the brunette might not even feel the way she feels. She just couldn't read her...yet.

"Want some fries?" Emma asks, gesturing to her plate.

Regina quickly answers, "No, no." Emma raises her eyebrow at Regina's disgusted expression and Regina scolds herself for being so obvious.

"Oh no, don't tell me you don't like fries." Emma says with wide eyes.

Regina lets out a shaky laugh. "No, it's not that. It's just I already ate and I'm definitely not feeling hungry at the moment." Which is pretty much the truth…

Emma shoves a handful of fries into her mouth, "Suit yourself." Regina scowls at Emma for talking with her mouth full.

"Hey you asked me last night but I forgot to ask you as well, why were you outside in the woods that late?" Emma wipes her lips with a napkin.

 _Geez, she sure asks way too many damn questions!_ "I was...chasing my cat." She stops there because she doesn't even know how to continue with that.

Emma feels a bit uneasy. Her cat ran to the woods? It's very possible that the woods is where those bloodsuckers are hiding out. Her cat probably was eaten by one of them. Emma clenches her fists and wears a frown on her face.

Regina notices, "What is it?"

"It's just...those woods. You have to be careful, and you probably shouldn't be alone at night while walking through them."

"What, is bigfoot going to get me?" She asks jokingly.

Emma laughs, "Maybe. You never know what monsters lurk the woods at night." She mocks her playful tone but is dead serious.

 _Or what monsters are right in front of you._ Regina thinks to herself. "Okay, I'll stay out of them if I'm by myself." She lies.

"Good." Emma checks her phone and drops some cash on the counter, "Well I have to head to work. I enjoyed talking to you, I hope to see you again soon for that tour." She gives her a wink and exits the diner.

XXX

Regina returns to the cave, "Jefferson, where's Fiona?"

Jefferson stops stirring his latest concoction, "Do I look like I would know that? I'm a bit busy here."

Regina scoffs, "What, making yet another formula that will 'overthrow the vampire hunters' and then end up failing? Just give it up already."

Jefferson rushes towards her with his hand around her neck, pushing her against the cave wall. Regina stares into his eyes with fire.

"Back off now, or you'll regret it."

Jefferson laughs, "Oh Regina, I've been at this game much longer than you have. I'd like to see you try."

"Well I certainly would not." Fiona says as she nonchalantly sits in a chair. "Stop being idiots. We have a more important enemy to worry about."

Jefferson releases Regina and goes back to whatever her was making.

"Fiona, I need more money from the jar." The vampires take the cash off of all their victims and throw it into a jar. They don't need money often but they like to have it there for the times they do need it.

"For what?" Fiona asks, looking at her nails.

"For a cell phone. I have the hunter's number and if I don't get back to her, this whole friend thing will not work out."

"I see. Okay, take as much as you need. And if it's for this specific operation, don't bother asking first. It may not seem this way but I appreciate you doing this Regina." She's always surprised when Fiona has her nicer moments.

"But if I find out you are doing something stupid with the money, I will end you." And she's back. She gets out of the chair and heads to the training area.

Regina loathes Fiona 99% of the time, she couldn't stand how weak she feels around her and she couldn't stand how she has to ask permission for basically everything. But if it wasn't for Fiona, Regina wouldn't even be alive right now. Regina was dying and Fiona saw something in her so she changed her. That little memory is what keeps Regina from not going off on Fiona.

She goes to the cabinet and takes out the jar, grabbing the wad of cash and closing it back up tight.

XXX

Emma just finished putting Henry to bed and goes to her own room, feeling her sleepiness take over. FH had another intense day of training. Gold is pushing them hard this time, the Shadow Bloods must be powerful.

She quickly brushes her teeth and changes into her pajamas. When she lays down, her phone buzzes from an unknown number.

 **Hey it's Regina, so when are you going to be my tour guide?**

Emma smiles at her phone. She couldn't wait to show Regina around. Regina seems like someone who needs to let loose, and Emma wants to be the one to do that with her. It was cool to see someone unravel their layers right in front of them. Emma was all about discovering who was underneath and deep down inside.

 **Saturday at noon?** People at FH get two days off a week, unless there's an emergency and the whole team is needed. Emma has Tuesdays and Saturdays off.

Regina replies quickly, **Sounds perfect.** And to be honest, it did seem like a nice way to spend a Saturday. It definitely beat training. Sure she still hates the blonde woman but at least she won't have to listen to Fiona yelling at her for everything she's doing wrong.

 **See you then!** Emma presses send and puts her phone on her nightstand. She closes her eyes with a grin on her face, looking forward to Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

| Friday - Training Field at FH |

Everyone is sitting at the bleachers chatting amongst themselves as they wait for Gold.

Snow pulls out some black arrows, "Look what David made me." She hands an arrow to Emma. The craftsmanship was incredible. The arrow is sharp and deadly, and the stem has these sort of swirled spikes coming out from the sides.

"Wow these are fantastic, I can't believe he made these!" Emma turns the arrow in her hands a couple more times and gives it back to Snow.

"I know, he's pretty amazing isn't he?" She blushes.

Emma smiles, "Yes. You guys are so cute."

Snow giggles as Gold approaches and clears his throat.

"Settle down everyone. We are done fighting dummies. Today we are going to fight fake vampires." He smirks and swirls his hand in the air. Three figures with red eyes form behind him.

"These vamps _can_ hurt you like a real vampire, so fight well. The only things they can't do are bite you and kill you. If you are struggling, which you better not be, but if you are, they will stop fighting automatically. Don't let me see you fail because if you can't fight them, how will you fight ones who can actually kill you?"

Everyone seems quite pleased with this new method of training. Why hadn't Gold thought of this years ago?

"Snow, Ruby, and Tink, you three are up first."

They make their way to the field as the vampires draw back to the opposite end. Gold waves his hand and the vampires start charging forward.

Snow stays back and climbs a tree, drawing an arrow and waiting for the perfect moment. Ruby's hood has fallen to her feet and her transformation is now complete. Tink pulls out her dagger which has her wand inside of it so that she can use her magic at the same time.

The vamps are fast so Snow can't get a direct hit through the heart, she fires an arrow which sinks into one of their thighs. The vampire hisses in pain and slows down, Tink takes this opportunity to try and stab the vampire in the chest but is thrown back by another vampire. Emma and others around her get tense. She groans from the pain but gets back up quickly.

Ruby charges at the vampire who has an arrow in it's leg and tears an arm off. Then she goes for more limbs until the vampire is dead. Everyone at the bleachers cheers.

The vampire that attacked Tink is now up in the air, by the power of her wand. She roughly slams the vamp to the ground and it cries out in pain. As it's trying to catch its breath, Tink plunges her dagger into its heart. More cheering is heard from the audience.

The third vampire is nowhere to be found. The three look around but it's out of sight. Snow has a strange feeling and her eyes slowly move upwards. Staring back down at her is the third vamp. As soon as they make eye contact, it rushes downward. Snow yelps and fires an arrow up randomly, which hits it in the shoulder. Ruby and Tink turn to the sound of Snow's voice and end up seeing a vampire fall out of the tree. They both run as fast as they can only to stop suddenly when an arrow emerges from the tree right into its heart.

Tink smiles and pats Ruby's head. Snow hops out and pulls the arrows out of the vamp's body. Tink then puts the hood back over Ruby.

The three women high five each other and make their way back to Gold.

"Excellent job, and even better you each got a kill."

"That seemed...easier than I expected." Ruby admits.

"Oh trust me, it will get harder. That was just the first level. You really thought that was it?"

Ruby blushes, "Of course not."

"You three can stay out here or go get some food inside, it's up to you. Now, who's next?"

XXX

| Saturday |

"Cereal or eggs today?" Emma asks Henry.

Henry looks up in thought, "Eggs!"

She smiles, "You got it kid."

She cooks the eggs as Henry sips on some orange juice at the table. "So you get to meet someone new today. How does that sound?"

"Are they nice?"

"So far, yes she's very nice. I think you'll like her."

"Okay, cool." He simply says. Emma takes that as a good sign. He finally stopped asking about Lily. Not that she could really blame him, Lily was involved in most of Henry's life. It was probably sad for him to have her go. It was sad for Emma too.

She finishes the eggs and dumps them onto two plates, licking her lips. Henry pours way too much syrup on his which causes Emma to cringe.

"You're nuts."

"Like you!" He sticks his tongue out at her.

Emma shrugs, "Touché."

He frowns, "What does that mean?"

"It means good point, I agree with what you said even though you meant it as an insult." She gives him a playful glare.

"Touché, touché, touché." Henry liked the way the word sounded and couldn't stop saying it which makes Emma laugh.

After dishes, she goes to her room to get dressed. She goes with a brown chiffon shirt, dark jeans, a brown belt and boots, and her blue leather jacket. She leaves in her natural curls and applies her usual makeup - very light.

She then heads to Henry's room to see how he's doing. He picked out a long-sleeved green shirt, light jeans, and he favorite tennis shoes.

He gives her a thumbs up in question to which she replies: "Mission complete soldier. We are ready to depart."

"Sir yes sir!" He tries to act as serious as Emma but fails when he gives her a salute. She pats his back and they head to Granny's diner to meet with Regina.

XXX

Regina sits at the bar when she hears another person enter the diner, she turns around and sees it's Emma. But she isn't alone.

Emma smiles "Hello, uh I hope you don't mind but I brought my son."

"I don't mind at all." Regina says nonchalantly.

Emma turns around and faces Henry, bending slightly to talk to him. Regina's eyes slowly drift down and stop at her ass. She licks her lips subconsciously, those jeans hug her curves in all the right places.

"This is Regina, you want to tell her your name?" Henry gives her a small nod and walks right in front of Regina.

"I'm Henry! I'm four!" He says proudly.

Regina couldn't help but grin at the boy, he was so adorable. "Hi, Henry. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too! You're very pretty." He says seriously.

Regina's smile grows, "Why thank you Henry, that's so sweet of you to say."

Then she turns to Emma, "You taught him very well manners."

"He's a smart kid and he just says what's true." She winks at the brunette and grabs Henry's hand. Regina freezes, _did she imply what I think she implied?_ Her cheeks get warm.

She feels a little hand grab her own, "Come on!" She looks down at Henry's hand and tightens her own around it with happiness all over her face.

"So first, I think-" Emma starts.

"Swing me! Swing me!" Henry interrupts.

Emma looks to Regina who gives her a shrug. Then they both start swinging Henry as they walk which causes loud laughter to escape from the boy's mouth.

After several minutes, Emma says, "Alright kid, give us a break for a sec okay?"

He pouts, "Oh okay." She hands him her phone to play some games so that he wouldn't stay upset.

They walk in silence for a bit, Regina clears her throat, "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh yeah. Well I was going to say that I think we should start with the main and best parts of Storybrooke. Then for the last place, we can do something that _you_ specifically would enjoy. So, what do you like to do, or eat, or just anything?"

Regina is amazed at how considerate Emma is. She wasn't used to people being that way towards her, before and after the change. It really warmed her heart.

"I…" She couldn't tell her about her eating habits but she could tell her about the one thing she really loves doing. "I love to draw. I've loved it for as long as I can remember, it brings me comfort when I'm not feeling so...comfortable."

"Drawing, huh? I would love to see some of your work, if that's okay."

"I'd be happy to show you some." She smiles and it's real. She really did want to share her work with Emma. Something about her...she just thinks the blonde would actually care. And that's a nice feeling.

Emma returns her smile, "Cool, I'm looking forward to it. Now we don't really have a drawing class thing but Storybrooke _does_ have a small art gallery."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." And so they were off.

Emma was a pretty good tour guide. Regina learned everything she needed to know about the town - the basic necessity stores, fun hangouts like bowling and skating, the library, the vintage coffee shop, the hospital (not that Regina would actually need that), and a place to go drinking called The Rabbit Hole.

Regina finds herself wondering what it would be like to drink with Emma. Alcohol doesn't affect vampires like it affects humans. That means that Regina cannot get drunk. So basically she would just watch Emma get drunk. It would be interesting, to say the least.

The three of them finally arrive at the last stop: Immerse.

They were all looking at this painting of a ballerina dancing in a flower field when Regina says, "Thank you for paying. You didn't have to do that, though."

"Oh it's no problem at all! Besides my job pays well, so I love spoiling people."

Regina chuckles but then remembers the initial purpose of all this. "So where do you work? Maybe I want to spoil people too."

Henry grabs their hands and pulls them to the next painting while saying, "Over here!"

Emma has been asked this many times, so she knows how to respond. The first couple times though, she was pretty nervous. "I work at FH, it's run by the government." She hopes the brunette would stop at that. She doesn't.

"So what exactly do you do?"

Emma fiddles with her ring. She decided that since the Shadow Bloods are so strong, she would want to be on her guard at all times. Especially since they haven't attacked yet. She couldn't understand why they were taking things so slow. So because of that, she kept the ring on. Maybe some would be roaming the town, then she could follow them and see what they're up to. So far though, she hasn't seen any.

"Uh we...well actually this is awkward but we aren't really suppose to say. It's kind of classified. Sorry." She says sincerely.

 _Damn it, I shouldn't have asked so soon. She doesn't trust me yet,_ Regina thinks to herself. Obviously she wasn't going to flat out tell a "mortal" that she hunt vampires. But she was hoping at least for a little bit of anything. She plasters a smile on her face, "That's quite alright, I understand."

They continue on to a sculpture, and Henry laughs at it's mad facial expression. "She looks like you, momma!"

Emma glares, "Hey! I don't look like that!"

Regina stifles a laugh. "You do right now!" Regina's response cause Henry to giggle even more.

"Rude! Why did you guys decide to pick me to gang up on?" She pouts.

Regina holds her hands up, "Hey I was just following the kid. And now, I'm glad I did." She taps Emma's bottom lip with her finger and pulls Henry to another painting. Emma blushes and follows them.

They are finally at the last piece of work which is right up Regina's ally. It's a sketch instead of a painting that shows the four seasons. Regina is deeply concentrated as she looks at all the delicate details so when she reaches for Henry's hand, she actually grabs Emma's. She thought the boy was still between them. But of course, he is on the other side of Emma.

She quickly pulls her hand away with a blush creeping on her cheeks, "Oh, sorry…"

Emma smiles and grabs her hand, "No, it's alright."

Regina wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was that she didn't want to stop holding the blonde's hand. She oddly felt comfort from Emma. Which was absolutely ludicrous considering Emma hunts _her_ kind. Oh god, what was she thinking? Why was she going along with this? She's suppose to hate her yet she just couldn't.

The thought scared her and eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. Halfway back to Granny's she finally released her hand and dug around in her purse for chapstick. Luckily, the blonde didn't think anything of it.

They stop outside the diner doors. By this time, Henry has fallen asleep in Emma's arms.

Regina starts, "Well thank for the adventurous day. It was more fun than I expected."

Emma acts offended, "Did you think I, Emma Swan, would make this _boring_?" _Ah so that's her last name._ The brunette thinks, and then remembers Emma asked her a question.

"No!" She answer too frantically and then clears her throat, "No, it's just I'm not much of a people person honestly."

Emma's brows raise. "Really? You were a delight today, and Henry would agree too. He took quite a liking to you." Emma grins because if Henry likes her, then she knows this is someone who she could maybe trust...eventually.

"Yeah? That's...good to know. Normally I'm not so open but with you guys, it was easy." She frowns slightly. "I'm not sure why."

"Probably the kid, he has this way of doing that to people. He's just so full of energy and life, so how could you not, you know?"

Regina lets out a soft chuckle, "Oh I do for sure. Well Emma, I must be going now. Thank you again, I really enjoyed myself."

"Of course. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight." She says with a smile. The two women part ways, feeling things they both knew they shouldn't be feeling.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far! And thanks for voicing your opinions, it gives me so much motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry you guys had to wait a tad bit longer for this update! I was stuck for like two days! But it's all good now :) Enjoy!**

"I can't do this anymore."

Fiona frowns, "It's only been a day. What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

Regina got to thinking after her evening with Emma. She should have hated her time spent with her. But she didn't, she enjoyed it...a lot. And she felt things, but this woman is her enemy! She refuses to get anymore involved with her.

"Oh let me rephrase myself, I _won't_ do this anymore. I don't have any further desire to finish out this plan." Regina says with crossed arms and clenched fists. What angers her the most is that she _did_ want to continue. She had such a good time with Emma and Henry and she wanted to keep that going. But she knew it could lead to many future problems.

The older woman scoffs, "Well that's not for you to decide. And besides, you can overcome whatever is troubling you. So, what's wrong with her? Is she annoying, crazy, stupid?"

 _More like kind, beautiful, and damn near perfect,_ Regina thinks. But she couldn't tell Fiona that. No way. "Yes."

Fiona raises an eyebrow, "What, stupid?"

"All of the above." Regina lies.

Fiona rolls her eyes, "Figures. I'm sorry you have to put up with that idiot but I'm afraid I can't let you stop this plan. I want information on those hunters."

Regina was disappointed yet she had butterflies in her stomach. Obviously part of her was happy because of how much fun she had with the blonde woman. But she was also disappointed because she knew that the more she became involved with Emma - who was so damn likable - the more complicated this was going to make her life.

She would just have to hold her ground and keep in mind that she is in fact someone who kills her people. The second she can get valuable info from her is the second she can leave.

"Fine." She mutters.

"That's what I thought." Fiona says knowingly. "So did you happen to get anything at all out of her yet?"

Regina sighs, "Considering it's only been a day, not really. All she told me was that she worked at FH. She didn't tell me anything more except that it's a 'classified government building'."

"Well at least she didn't lie about the name of the place. Clearly you gave her some indication that you could be trusted with that information. Good job."

Regina gives her a small smile. It felt great to have made a good impression on Fiona. It's something that Regina seems to always fail at doing, which makes her really want to finish out this plan successfully. "Thanks, Fiona."

"Don't let it get to your head. Now, I'm going to sleep a bit, I took quite a beating today trying to show those imbeciles how to fight." She walks off towards her "room". Vampires don't sleep to get energized, blood is the only thing that can give them energy. They only sleep when they're injured. It's how they heal their wounds.

Regina goes to her bed and pulls out her journal, beginning a new sketch: a swan. She couldn't help it, ever since the blonde said that was her last name, she had a swan stuck in her head. She's never tried drawing one which is why it stuck with her. Okay, it's probably because it reminds her of Emma who she likes but because of the circumstances, she's going to stick with the first reason. She huffs and continues drawing.

XXX

| Monday |

"Fuck!" Emma yells out in pain as the vamp she's fighting scratches her arm. Now she's mad. She blasts the vampire back with her magic - which happened to be quite stronger since she was fuming - and then pulls out her axe. She charges forward but the vampire is already back up.

It lifts her by her neck and chucks her to the ground. She groans and rolls to the side, she will _not_ give up this fight. She hits the vamp again, shooting it backwards.

"Miss Swan, stop fighting strictly with anger! That will do nothing but destroy you, you know this." Gold yells from across the field. _He's right._ The blonde gets up and tries to block out the pain. The vampire is hurt from the second blast but still makes an attempt to grab her. This time though, the blonde is able to dodge it since she regained a bit more control.

She turns around first and pulls the vampire toward her with her magic. She turns it around so that it faces her. She looks into it's red eyes, brings back her axe, and slices its head off. The audience does their usual cheer.

She just now acknowledges her injured arm and sees trails of blood making its way down from the gash.

She goes to her bag and takes out some antibiotic and a gauze roll. "What level was the vampire?" She asks Gold slightly out of breath while wrapping her arm.

"Level seven. And there's eight levels. You did fine - after my little reminder course. And geez, just heal yourself with your magic." He gives her a strange look.

She raises a brow and sighs, "You know I don't do that."

Gold rolls his eyes, "I know. I just thought I'd try. You're crazy, you know that?"

She smiles, "I know." Then she heads inside to grab a water bottle.

Ruby taps Snow's leg, "Wait why doesn't she heal herself?"

"Oh well it's just this thing of hers. She likes to keep her scars to remind her of her mistakes or something like that. It's an attempt to fight better and avoid whatever she did to get those cuts or bruises the next time." She shrugs.

"Ahh, I get it. Makes sense, but if I could actually heal myself like that, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

"Me. Too." Snow says with wide eyes.

"Graham and Zelena, you guys are up."

XXX

Regina pulls out her phone and clicks on the only contact she has in there.

 **R: Drinks tomorrow night?**

She sets her phone back down by her journal. Maybe if the blonde was drunk, she could get her to loosen up and talk more about FH. She really wasn't sure what would happen but it was worth a shot. Literally.

Her phone vibrates and she grabs it much too quickly.

 **E: Hell yeah. What time?**

Hmm what's a good time to drink. It's sad how easily she's forgotten simple things like this in the short amount of time being a vampire. She sighs and decides on something late but not too late.

 **R: Is 10 okay?**

Emma replies immediately. **E: Yep! Can't wait to see you again.** The blonde bites her lip and hits send. Then she wants to slap herself for sounding so stupid.

Regina reads her response and feels her stomach flip-flop. _This woman needs to stop making me feel this way!_ As much as part of her wants to ignore the text and not show up at all, she knows this whole plan won't go through. So she responds with what the other part of her truly feels and with what someone who is playing along would say.

 **R: Me too, dear.**

Emma smiles at her phone. _I wonder what kind of drunk Regina becomes,_ she thinks as she turns over in her bed and tries to make tomorrow come faster.

| Tuesday |

Emma stops in Nick and Ava's driveway. "Alright kid, have fun. I love you! And be good, okay?"

Henry reaches over and hugs his mother tight, "Love you too!" He exits the car and walks towards the front door where his is greeted by Michael.

Emma gives him a small smile and wave which he returns. Then she leaves and heads towards The Rabbit Hole, nerves creeping into her stomach.

When she enters the bar, she sees that Regina is already there. The brunette hasn't noticed her yet so she takes the time to observe her. She wears a simple blue dress that hugs her curves. Her lips are a deep shade of red, the woman is just too damn stunning. Emma rubs a hand through her blonde curls and makes her way over.

Regina suddenly breathes in the strong scent of sweet blood. She was already getting thirsty again. That rabbit blood just couldn't last like human blood, no animal blood can. She suddenly felt her thirst when she walked in here, but now it's even stronger. The next human hunt wouldn't be for another week. She sighs, and turns her head towards that addicting smell.

Of all the people it could have came from, it came from the damn blonde herself. Regina bites her bottom lip hard.

"Look who beat me again." She says while sitting down. She holds up two fingers to the bartender.

Regina smiles, "To be early is to be on time." Emma gives her a funny look so Regina elaborates, "I grew up in a strict household." She squirms in her seat, trying to look for the source of the blood.

"Ahh gotcha, what was that like?" Emma asks, intrigued since she didn't grow up with any parents at all. The bartender approaches them with two shots.

She draws her eyes up slowly to look at Emma's face, "It...was rough at first. My friends in school got to do everything and even if it was all innocent, I was never allowed to go. I had to focus on my schoolwork and my manners and my chores. Overtime, I just got used to it. I had to, there was nothing else to do, you know?"

Regina looks at her shot, dreading the harsh taste, and downs it. She cringes. The alcohol automatically absorbs into her blood, as if it disappeared. That what happens when consuming human food or beverages. It just disappears. And the food tastes horrendously bland.

Emma nods, "Wow, that sucks. Seems like your mother belonged in a whole different century."

"Pff, tell me about it." She says, shaking her head. "So what about you, based on how you are though, it seems you had easy going parents?" Emma takes her jacket off finally and Regina sees the wound. It's some kind of cut on her arm but it's covered by gauze. She licks her lips subconsciously.

"Try no parents at all…" She frowns slightly and grabs her shot, downing it and making a face at how strong it was.

Regina mocks her frown and tries to focus, "Oh I'm-I'm sorry." She places her hand on Emma's and gives it a small squeeze before pulling away.

She gives her a small grin, "It's okay. I mean the story is a little tragic but I'm over it." She shrugs.

Regina was interested in what happened and feels this is a good distraction, "What happened?"

Emma swirls her hair around her finger, "Well a few days after I was born, I was abandoned on the side of a road."

Regina's eyes go wide, "Oh my...that's awful Emma."

Emma lets out a stiff laugh, "Yeah I know. So I was luckily found and everything and I spent the rest of my childhood in and out of foster homes." The bartender brings two more shots which Emma downs quickly.

"But everything is all good now. I have great friends and I have Henry. And now, you too." She smiles bright and Regina does back to her.

"Speaking of Henry….I never met his father. Is he still in his life?" Regina asks. Really she was asking if _Emma_ was involved with him...or anyone for that matter.

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. I adopted Henry so I don't even know who his biological parents are. I raised him on my own...well kind of. My ex helped me for a few years too but she - she's not in the picture now."

Regina felt relief in her stomach, she didn't know why. She knew she didn't want to get anyone else involved in this sticky situation. What she didn't know was that it was because she would be jealous otherwise.

Regina could sense a bit of sadness from Emma and decides to change the subject, "So how did you-"

"Oh hey Emma!" Regina notices a short blonde haired woman approach Emma on her other side.

Emma turns her head and sees Tink, Ruby, and Zelena. She beams at them before saying, "Hey guys! Did you just come from work?"

Ruby flashes her huge smile, "We sure did, missed you there today." She gives Emma a hug which irritates Regina a little.

"Oh by the way, this is Regina. And Regina, this is Tink, Ruby, and Zelena." She points to each of them as she says their names.

"Nice you meet all of you, so you ladies work with Emma?"

Zelena nods, "Yes, that we do." She keeps it short. _I can't believe she works with all of these attractive women,_ Regina thinks.

Tink barges in since their work place is a touchy subject, "So how do you two know each other?"

Ruby gestures to them so that they follow her to a big table. When they take their seats, Emma answers Tink's question.

"We were both out late at night by the lake like weirdos and just talked a bit. Then I gave her a tour of the town. Now we are here." She shrugs.

Zelena narrows her eyes at Regina. She didn't like her, but she just couldn't say why. "I'm going to order us drinks, write down what you want."

"Thanks, Zelena!" Ruby says.

She purses her lips, "Only cause it's my turn. You're next though wol- Ruby." She almost called her wolfy. Not that it really mattered but she didn't want to attempt making something up if Regina happened to ask. When Regina doesn't say anything, Zelena goes to the bar.

Regina caught it though, _wolf?_ That explains the odd smell. She is used to the faint blood of humans, aside from Emma's of course since she has an open wound. But when the three women came in, she smelled animal blood too. Great, they possibly have a werewolf on their side. Fiona is the only one who has faced one before since they are pretty rare. She definitely had to inform her of this.

Regina's arm bumps her second shot glass that she still hasn't touch which ends up spilling mostly on the table but a bit on her dress too, "Shit." Ruby grabs some napkins and starts wiping the small puddle.

Emma looks at her dress, "Awe damn. Here, I can help you, the bathrooms are over here."

A few moments later, Zelena returns, "Where did they go?"

Tink says, "Bathroom. But hey, while we're alone...there's something off about Regina."

Zelena claps her hands together, "Yes! I thought the same thing!"

Ruby frowns, "Really? I didn't think anything was off. What do you think it is?"

"I feel like she isn't someone to be trusted. But it's Emma's life, not ours. She can handle herself, I would just hate to see someone hurt her like Lily did." Tink says. Zelena slowly nods her head wearing a skeptical expression.

Their drinks arrive and they all start sipping on them.

When Emma and Regina return to the table, the tension in the air was obvious. After trying to make light conversation for a few minutes, they decide to call it a night. Emma wasn't sure why they were suddenly acting strange but she didn't feel like dealing with it any longer.

Ruby waves at Emma one last time as her and Regina walk out the door.

They say goodbye to each other - this time hugging briefly - and both walk off in opposite directions with smiles displayed on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello! I had a few people mention that it was rare that Ruby could not smell Regina's scent. In most cases yes, it would be. But remember that Regina wears her amulet. So basically with the amulet, it stops** _ **uncontrollable**_ **things: it stops the glow around her body, same for the glowing eyes when she's hungry or angry since she has no control over that, it also stops the scent and the cold body temperature when Regina is low on blood. Thank you to those who questioned that since I'm assuming others were wondering the same thing!**

Regina sits in her bed, thinking about how much she enjoyed her night with Emma. Although towards the end, she felt a weird vibe from her coworkers after she returned from the bathroom.

And oh, the bathroom. Regina starts to blush as she thinks about Emma's hand grasping her thigh as the blonde cleaned her dress for her. Was it crazy that she wanted to feel more of Emma's skin against her own? Oh definitely, but she just couldn't explain it. She never experienced that feeling she always read about in books where a person feels actual sparks or electricity when simply touching someone else.

But with Emma, she's pretty sure that's what it was. It was intense and exhilarating, and overall it felt good and right. She wanted more….but did Emma feel the same? Or was this all in her head? It could be honestly, it's been so long since she's been intimate with someone. But truth be told, that didn't seem to fit. There was just something about Emma that was different.

So much for standing her ground and keeping in mind that she's suppose to hate this woman. But that thought never appeared in her mind. She didn't hate her and she doesn't think she ever could. She decides right there that she is going to spend time with Emma because she wants to, not because of Fiona's plan. Or maybe for both.

She was quite fond of her and of Henry and even felt connected to them? It was strange but it was also very refreshing for Regina. She didn't want to ruin it...at least not now. She knew things could possibly get difficult in the future but that didn't mean she had to stop now, right? She wants to enjoy it while she can.

Later on though, Regina would find out how big of a mistake she had made…

XXX

Regina awakens feeling even more thirsty and decides she needs to hunt later today for something small.

Fiona sits in a chair by her bed, "Ah you're awake. Any new information?"

Regina scoffs, "Geez, if I was a human, I would scold you for speaking to me the instant I woke up." She sits up and pats down her hair.

"Well you're not, thank god. Now, on to my question." Her hand goes around in circles telling her to spit it out.

"Yes actually. They might possibly have a werewolf on their team…" She was stuck. She wanted those vampire hunters to die...but not Emma. So now it's as if she's playing both sides. She didn't like it but she didn't know what else to do.

Fiona's eyes start glowing, "Damn them." She speaks through her teeth. "Well, this is going to be even more annoying than I thought. Are you sure about this?"

"I think so, I smelled human and animal blood, and as far as I know, I don't think animals are allowed in the bar. Plus the one almost called her wolf. I think."

"Werewolves are no joke, Regina. Facing one was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. The dog didn't follow you, did it?" She sneers, but Regina sees something she's never seen in Fiona's eyes before: fear.

She frowns, "No, because of this remember?" She pulls out her amulet. _Thank you daddy._ "I figured if she knew, I might have possibly been torn to pieces, or at least confronted about it."

Fiona lets out a deep breath, "Good. Be careful around that one. And nice work, now it's time for things to get serious around here." She walks out towards the training area.

Regina wondered if there was more to the story with the werewolf than Fiona was letting on. Seeing her scared, for even a second was very strange. Maybe when there's a good moment, Regina will ask her about it. Although with Fiona, there's never really a good moment. She sighs and gets ready for the day.

XXX

| FH (lunch break) |

Emma nibbles on her sandwich as she scrolls through facebook when Ruby approaches her and clears her throat.

Her eyes drift upwards, "Oh hey Rubes, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh...yeah sure. Take a seat." Emma gestures to the seat beside her.

Ruby licks her lips before saying, "So Tink and Zelena are a bit...I don't know, they don't trust Regina."

Emma frowns, she didn't expect that. "Ahh, so that's why you guys were acting weird last night." Ruby nods her head, guilt spreading onto her face. "Why don't they trust her?"

Ruby sighs, "I guess it was just a vibe thing? They mentioned someone named Lily, and that they didn't want to see you get hurt again."

Emma shakes her head, "Oh. No you guys have it all wrong, it's not like that. Me and Regina are just friends." It sounded wrong coming from her mouth even though it was the truth. Part of her wanted more but she felt maybe it was too soon.

Ruby smirks, "Isn't that what they all say?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Maybe but _I'm_ actually serious. And you can trust Regina, even Henry likes her."

Ruby was not convinced, two people felt something off about Regina so that was concerning, but she just rolls with it. They spend the rest of lunch together, chatting about new fighting strategies, or David thinking about proposing to Snow, or how one time when Elsa first got here, she froze Gold to the ground. Emma likes Ruby, she is easy to talk to and is absolutely hilarious. She was thankful to have been given someone who she so easily got along with.

When they finish their lunches, they head back out onto the training field.

XXX

Ruby sits in the bleachers and pulls out her phone to text a message to both Zelena and Tink.

 **R:** **I don't think you guys have to worry about Regina, Emma claims they're just friends.**

She sits back and watches Elsa and Emma on the field. Her phones buzzes a few moments later.

 **T: I don't know. I mean yeah I was worried about Emma getting hurt but it's something more, I just know it. But it's bothering me how I can't name what 'it' is.**

 **Z: Yep. Tink is right. I mean honestly Ruby, you seriously didn't sense anything? You have crazy wolf senses!**

 **R: Yeah but like physical senses! Not like being able to tell if something isn't right about a person like inside.**

Ruby ponders for a bit, recalling her time at the bar. Her eyes suddenly go wide.

 **R: Although now that you mention it...I can smell a person's scent on everyone. It's what I first notice about someone. It may be their shampoo, their soap, their blood. And when it's their blood, each species has a different smell. Like your blood is different than a raccoon's blood or the vampire's blood that we train with.**

 **Z: So? What's your point?**

 **T: ^^^**

 **R: Regina didn't have a scent. Nothing. How is that possible? I didn't realize it until now.**

 **T: That's so weird! I knew we were right! But what exactly does that mean?**

 **R: I have no idea. I haven't been a werewolf for very long so I couldn't tell you.**

 **Z: We have to investigate. We need to talk to Regina, see where she came from and what her story is.**

 **T: Let's do it!**

 **R: I'm in.**

 **Z: Good. Come to my house tonight and we will discuss further details.**

Zelena sends out her address (for Ruby since Tink already knows where she lives). _Well this should be interesting,_ Ruby thinks. She closes her phone just as Snow shoots an arrow through a vamp's arm.

 **Sorry this chapter was short :( It seemed like a good stopping point for what I have planned next! So what's your thoughts so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello, all. Just wanted to thank you for continuing to review this story, it really helps motivate me!**

Emma raises her eyebrow at the three women in front of her, "You want to take Regina out? Like just her?"

Ruby nods her head, Zelena stands there with a scowl on her face thinking about how much she doesn't actually want to do this, she just wants to find out information.

And Tink speaks up, "Yes, we...we feel bad about how we treated her at the bar. Just looking out for you Emma, you know? So we thought we could make it up to her."

Emma doesn't like the sound of this, it was nice but Regina said so herself, she wasn't a people person. "I don't know guys…"

"Oh come on!" Ruby says. "It will be fun! Why do you sound so unsure about it?"

"Because she isn't big on the whole 'hang out with a bunch of new people' thing. I don't know if she'll be up for it. And I can understand Ruby wanting to do this and even Tink but you?" She points to Zelena, "You want to do this? I've known you for a good bit of time, Zelena, you don't do things just to be nice." Emma crosses her arms and eyes Zelena suspiciously.

It's true. Zelena does things that will only benefit herself. She has no interest in wasting her time on being nice to people who, in her opinion, aren't worthy.

She scoffs, "What, you think I have some other motive? If it wasn't for the small regret within me from how I treated her the other night, I wouldn't have been interested in this whole thing."

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't regret anything." Emma throws back at her.

Zelena was trying not to lose her chill, her jaw tightens as she says, "Look, if she's going to be in your life, I'm bound to run into her again. I'm just trying to make it so that things won't be awkward. Which would happen if only Tink and Ruby showed up and I didn't."

She has a point, and Emma wouldn't want Regina to feel awkward around them. She eventually wants her friends to be Regina's friends. Or at least be able to be civilized around each other.

She shrugs, "I guess I could ask her."

Tink shakes her head, "No, we want it to be a surprise." Because they are pretty sure Regina will say no if she knew otherwise.

Emma's mouth opens then closes. Then it opens again, "Fine." There's no harm done if Regina spends an evening with them right? The most she would probably do is get annoyed with Emma for not asking her about it but she would probably get over it. Hopefully.

"Yay! Okay so here's what you gotta do." Ruby explains to her the plan which only consists of texting Regina to meet her at the bowling alley on Saturday night and then not actually show up. And then rest of that night will be unknown to Emma, that is of course until Regina scolds her for it. Emma feels her phone vibrate.

 **R: I haven't been bowling in ages, but I bet I'd still beat you.**

Emma feels a little sad that she won't actually be there, she already misses the brunette even though she just saw her two days ago.

"Ugh guys, I like bowling too you know." She frowns at them and Zelena rolls her eyes.

Ruby smiles sympathetically and Tink laughs at Emma's pout. "Awe honey we know but we can't have Regina hiding behind you and using you as a shield."

"I can help her open up, I swear." Emma cringed a how childlike she sounded but she couldn't help herself. She needed to be with Regina again and soon.

Ruby and Tink look to Zelena whose lips are pursed. Then she speaks, "Oh alright, come. You big baby."

Emma laughs and pats Zelena's arm, "I knew deep down inside you liked me."

Zelena rolls her eyes once more, "In your dreams, Swan. I was simply trying to put an end to your childlike whining."

"Shut up!" The four women all laugh and eventually Emma leaves the park and goes to Granny's to eat before work.

"So is it going to be okay if Emma's there? I feel like she won't like us breathing down Regina's neck when we practically interrogate her." Ruby says.

Zelena shrugs, "Nahh, I think her being there will keep us from going overboard you know?"

Tink nods, "She has a point. Well then it's settled, can't wait!" They all say their goodbyes and part ways.

| Saturday 8:30 pm |

Emma opens her door to a cheerful Belle and greets her with a hug, "Hey, thank you so much for coming today, I know it's not your typical work day so I will give you a little extra money for that."

"Nonsense, you don't have to do that at all Emma!" Belle smiles and walks through the door.

"Belle!" Henry runs out of nowhere and rams into Belle's legs.

"Hey little man! We are going to have an awesome movie night tonight. I brought three movies and tons of popcorn and candy." She rubs his head.

Henry pulls back with wide eyes, "Kit-kats?"

"Of course!" Belle pulls them out of her bag to show him.

"Yay!" He jumps up and down.

Emma smiles at the interaction between the two of them. She couldn't have found someone better to watch Henry when she couldn't herself.

Emma says, "Did you bring your overnight things to stay tonight?" Her voice full of concern.

"Mhmm. It's in my car."

Emma sighs with relief, "Alright, then I am good to go. You guys have fun! Love you Henry!" She gives them both quick hugs and heads to her car.

XXX

Emma arrives at the bowling alley a few minutes before nine. When she walks in, Regina is waiting on a bench for her that sits across the counter. Of course she's already here. Emma smiles at Regina's huge need of being early everywhere she goes.

She told the others to come at around 9:10 so she could inform Regina that they were coming. When she nears the bench, Regina sees her and stands up with a smile. "Hey!"

"Hi." Regina says shyly before wrapping her arms around Emma's strong back, wanting to stay there all night. Emma's arms wrap around her tight, as if letting her go could hurt her. Regina felt so warm and safe in Emma's arms which was pretty comical considering she was the monster in this situation. Emma was the one that should want to feel safe.

They finally let go and head to the counter to pay for a lane and get their shoes.

They make there way over to the lane on the far left of the bowling alley and put their shoes on. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Regina says with an evil smile.

"Pff. Please, you think that's going to happen but _I_ will be doing the kicking thank you very much." Emma holds her nose high in the air.

Regina pokes her repeatedly on the shoulder, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Emma chuckles and pushes her hand out of the way. Then she remembers that they won't be alone tonight. Damn. Regina starts typing their names into the system.

"Uhh, Regina?"

Regina turns her head from the keyboard, "Hmm?"

Emma rubs her hands together, "There's more people coming."

"Who?" She asks curiously.

"Tink, Ruby, and Zelena. It was their idea actually...they felt bad about the bar thing and how they were being kind of weird and because they were just looking out for me...not that they need to even-"

Regina stops Emma's babbling by grabbing her anxious hands, "Hey why are you so nervous?"

Emma sighs, "I just know it's not really your thing and I didn't want to upset you. I care about you a lot Regina...and honestly I would love it if you were friends with my other friends." Her cheeks get red with what she just admitted.

Regina feels...a couple things right now. For one, she feels so happy that Emma cares about her enough to actually want to share other aspects of her life with her. But she also feels guilty. She initially wanted to kill everyone besides Emma. But those are people that the blonde cares about, could she possibly do that to her? Especially after what Emma just told her?

I guess the results of tonight will determine that.

She gives her a reassuring smile, "I care about you too, Emma. And I'd be happy to give your friends another chance."

And she did want to, for Emma's sake. Also, it couldn't hurt since she could maybe get some more info out of them. Although honestly, she just wants to have fun tonight.

Emma's eyes light up with life, "Oh thank god. That's good to hear because they just walked in." They both give the three women a wave and add their names to the scoreboard while they purchase their shoes.

XXX

The night started with light conversation and with making fun of how bad Tink bowled.

She glares at them, "Stop! Do you see how small I am, I can't get good power!"

Emma and the others laugh, "Do you see Regina? She is pretty tiny too yet her ball flies down that lane. So I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Tink sticks her tongue out at Emma.

Regina is enjoying herself, which of course she never doubted. She was trying to hold her insane strength back but there's only so much she can do. She's just hoping she doesn't put a hole in the lane…

Emma goes up to bowl her last turn of this game and Zelena decides it's time to dig, "So Regina, you're new in town which doesn't happen often here in Storybrooke. Where are you from anyways?"

"I'm from New York. Ithaca, New York to be exact." Which was the truth, it's where she was born and raised. And it's where the accident happened. But she tries not to think about that right now.

Ruby's eyes go wide, "Ooo cool, I've always wanted to go to New York!"

Before Regina can respond, Emma calls her name. "You're up! And you may have been a few points ahead of me as of our last turn, but I just got a spare so take that!"

"Oh it's on." Regina looks at her with fierce eyes. She picks up her bowling ball and takes her sweet time walking up to the front of the lane, swaying her hips slightly which causes Emma to swallow hard. _Such a tease._

Regina brings her hand back so swiftly, like it's a feather in her hand instead of a 12-pound ball. Then she swings it forward, the ball flies down the lane at just the right spot, giving her a strike. She does a little jump, "Woo!"

Emma glares at her, "Damnit!"

Regina swirls her finger in the air in a circular motion, "Turn around, Miss Swan."

Emma looks at her, confused, "What, why?" She turns around anyways.

Regina gives her a light kick on her butt, "Because I just kicked your ass!"

Emma mouth hangs open as the other three women chuckle at the scene they just witnessed. Zelena says, "Ha-ha Swan. That's what you get for being so cocky."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever! This was my practice round, next round I am owning all of you."

"We'll see about that." Regina challenges.

The night ended with Regina winning two games and Emma winning one. Tink was last in all of them while Ruby was fourth and Zelena was third. It was a great night for them all.

Unfortunately, they didn't get much information from Regina. Nothing that they could really work with. They found out that she was from New York, that she moves around a lot, that she lives alone, and that she came here temporarily because of the infamous nature of Storybrooke. All in all, she just seemed like an ordinary woman. But there had to be a reason for the scent thing.

Zelena and Tink walk on the sidewalk away from the bowling alley.

"She has to be alone, without Emma. And maybe we should use some sort of persuasion spell? Oh or maybe one that makes someone speak the truth. That has to be a real thing, right?" Zelena questions.

"I hope so, it would be a lot easier. Ruby got her number before she left so at least we can ask her ourselves this time." Tink says.

"Oh great. I'm going to go through my attic and see if I can find my old spell books. Then we can try this again. But damn, I'm tired as hell so I'm going to head home. Bye, Tink!"

"Bye, Z." She blows her a kiss.

Zelena gives her a wave and makes sure no one's around at this time of night before poofing back to her house.

Tink rolls her eyes at Zelena's riskiness and then walks to her car.

Emma and Regina offered to clean up their spot so they just now walk out of the bowling alley. Regina tucks her hair behind her ear, "So...I beat you."

"That you did, I should have never doubted you." Emma smiles at her.

"So what's my prize?" Regina asks as she bites her bottom lip.

Emma stares at her lips for a moment before saying, "Isn't the fact that you shattered my ego enough?"

Regina laughs and looks up in thought, "Mmmm, nope. I want something I'll remember, so what can you offer, Miss Swan?"

"Huh, I'll-I'll think of something."

Regina smirks, "I'm sure you will."

Emma blushes and asks, "So where are you parked?"

"Oh I...walked here."

"You did? Do you want a ride back to your house?"

Regina feels a slight panic, "No, no that's quite alright, I enjoy walking anyways. But thank you."

Emma feels a bit disappointed, she didn't want to say goodbye yet, "Of course, well goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight." They hug each other and head off in opposite directions. But Emma stops just two steps in and calls out her name.

Regina turns around, "Yes?"

 _So, she wants something memorable huh?_ Emma thinks before closing the gap between them and bringing her lips to the brunette's. Regina's arms automatically grab onto Emma's waist. She softly moans into Emma's mouth. This sensation felt incredible.

Emma cups Regina's face with her hands. The heat and energy that coursed through her was insane, she felt electrified. Her hands were tingling and her heart was racing. Their lips moved perfectly together, as if it was meant to be. She pulls away so she doesn't get ahead of herself, "What that memorable enough?" She asks, slightly breathless.

Regina tries to catch her own breath, from the kiss and from being taken by such a pleasant surprise. She was absolutely speechless.

She just grins and nods her head, a blush on her face. Emma whispers, "Goodnight." She walks away before Regina can even process what to say or do next. She walks back to the cave feeling as if she was floating.

 **My cuties! Gosh I love them, why can't it be real?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Reminder: I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time.**

Regina walks into the cave, still feeling the overwhelming amount of happiness flowing throughout her body. She doesn't even notice Fiona sitting in the chair near her bed, waiting for her.

Fiona gives her a strange look, "What-what is all that?" She gestures to her face.

Regina jumps, "Damn, you scared me. And what do you mean?" She tries to keep a serious face but the corners of her mouth kept tugging upwards automatically.

"You seem so happy which seems impossible in my eyes considering you were just out with that FH hunter." She sneers.

Regina didn't know what to say, so she decides to change the subject. "I don't know what you're talking about. And by the way, you haven't told us any of your plans. You've just been training us, harder than usual I might add, and making me go undercover. How come we haven't attacked them yet?" She asked because she was simply curious. They usually attack for a few weeks to make a point, but then change locations.

Fiona smirks, "Oh Regina, how much you don't know. We aren't just going to give them a few attacks and be done with it like usual We only did that to prepare until we're ready for the real fight. I want to take down FH. And I'm not going to stop until every last one of those hunters are dead." She clenches her fists and her eyes start to glow.

"You-you want to destroy FH? No coven has ever done that." Her face is full of shock. Vampires may be strong but it seems that the hunters as a whole are stronger.

"That's because our coven actually isn't weak. We aren't the first ones to try this, but we will certainly be the first ones to succeed. That's why we came here, FH is one of the best, or maybe _is_ the best vampire hunting group. If we can beat them, we can beat anyone." With that she is done discussing this, and returns to her headquarters.

Regina's stomach drops. No, no she doesn't want that. Not anymore, she doesn't want Tink or Ruby or Zelena to die. And she sure as hell doesn't want Emma to die. They may kill vampires but that's not all they are, and Regina saw it with her own eyes. Honestly who could blame them though? _We kill innocent people, of course they want us gone!_

Regina stuck by the vampire's side because Fiona saved her life. She was thankful to have been given a second chance and thought she owed it to her to adjust to this new lifestyle. And for a while, she did. She was even brainwashed in a way to thinking that all vampire hunters are pure evil. Then she started falling for one and everything changed.

And Emma wasn't just some lucky one she happened to stumble upon. Her friends are great too. Besides, even though she has been here for six months, no one has ever supported her or been there for her. Not the way Emma has. No one here cares, so why should she keep isolating herself with people who will never truly care about her?

But she can't run from them, not yet. Fiona has to believe that Regina is still on her side, until she can figure out exactly what to do. And she shouldn't tell Emma about her true identity yet either. Not until she knows what to do about Fiona, that way Emma will know for sure that Regina is on her side.

Her phone vibrates, interrupting her thoughts. She gets butterflies knowing it's Emma and digs out her phone to answer it.

" **Hi, Emma** ". She says with a smile.

Emma sighs with relief, " **Oh thank god. Are you inside now**?"

" **Yeah, why what's wrong**?"

" **I just, I got so distracted by well, you know. And it just now hit me that you walked home alone, this late. I got worried. Storybrooke may be a small town but...you just never know**." Her breathing finally calms down.

 _Oh but I do, indeed._ " **I'm safe and sound, don't you worry.** " Although she did have to worry, not about Regina, but about herself.

XXX

Emma sets three plates of pancakes on the table for her, Belle, and Henry. She hums as she pours orange juice.

Belle gives her an incredulous look, "Are you always this happy first thing in the morning?" Her voice was thick from sleepiness.

"Hmm, I guess not. Let's just say I had a great night." She winks and sits down at the table. Belle looks at her with approval as if to say: _nice one._

"Me too! I got super fat because I ate sooo much candy." Henry says with a mouthful of pancake.

The two women chuckle and Emma says, "Sounds like a great night kid. The festival is coming to Storybrooke this week, how would you like to go Tuesday?"

"Yay! I'm going to ride the biggest rides! Can Regina come?" He asks.

Emma was quite surprised, she knew he liked her but not that much. He rarely asked that of Lily, and she was around much longer. "Of course, I will ask her right now okay?"

He was mid-drink so he gave her thumbs up.

XXX

Regina wakes up and stretches her arms before checking the time, although she never saw it because her eyes automatically go to the text message from Emma. Her eyes light up with life.

 **E: So I was planning to take Henry to the festival on Tuesday. As soon as I mentioned it, he asked if you could come. He really wants you there...okay, I do too. So what do you say?**

Regina smiles, Henry really asked that? Her heart melted. It's so crazy, she is technically dead in a sense yet these two make her feel so alive. Even more alive than when she was actually alive. Things like this don't just happen for no reason. Maybe, just maybe, this is where she is suppose to move forward with her life: with Emma and Henry.

 **R: A festival day with the two most awesome people I know? I think that's an opportunity I can't say no to! I can meet you guys at your house, if that's okay of course.**

She feels a bit nervous thinking about being in the blonde's home. Emma smiles at Regina's text and tells her that's perfect along with her address.

Regina hears footsteps and throws her phone back in her bag.

"So did you find out anything last night?" Fiona asks.

Regina decides she's just going to say no to this question every time now. "No, no I didn't. But I'm going with her to the festival Tuesday so I can try again then."

Fiona narrows her eyes, she doesn't like the way Regina can barely look her in the eyes. Something's definitely up. "Fine, but you have to speed this up, I'm getting tired of waiting. Also, Wednesday we are going out and hunting our first human here in Storybrooke. Just a heads up."

"Okay." Regina says. What if Emma is out and about on Wednesday? Maybe she should get info from her after all. Her mind is going crazy, she has so many things going through it and she doesn't know what to do. She's always dealing with both sides, but lying to them both as well. Everything is getting hard to keep up with.

She sighs and gets dressed to go to the training area.

| Tuesday 1:00 pm |

When Emma opens her door, she greets the beautiful brunette and gives her a hug. When they pull back, Regina gives Emma a quick peck on the lips since Henry was right behind her. It felt so good to kiss her.

"And hello, Henry! Nice to see you again." She bends down slightly to talk to him.

"You too!" He gives her a big grin and holds his fist out.

Regina stares down at it and realizes he wants her to fist bump him. She gently brings her fist to his and Henry dramatically brings his back while making a swooshing sound. He runs somewhere out of view.

Emma eyes the brunette's appearance. She usually wears more business casual outfits, they are always dark colors too. Today though, she's a bit more casual with a white t-shirt, light denim jeans, and red vans. She looked so adorable.

Regina smirks, "See something you like?"

Emma blushes, "Well duh, have you seen yourself?"

"Have _you_ seen yourself?" Her brown eyes scan Emma's body in her tight jeans and gray chiffon shirt. Regina licks her lips.

Henry returns, this time with shoes on. Emma snaps out of their moment and asks, "Ready guys?"

When they arrive at the festival, it was pretty packed. Things like this don't happen often in Storybrooke so when they do, everyone clearly likes taking advantage.

What the three didn't know was that they were carefully being watched by none other than Fiona herself. She has her hair up in a bun, and her hair is never up. She also has on huge black shades and wears a, in her opinion, a hideous pale blue dress. This was the best disguise she could come up with in such short time. She still couldn't be seen though since that hunter might have her stupid ring on.

She decided to do this after her conversation with Regina the other day. She was acting different, and Fiona didn't like it. Plus she didn't get any info, was she even trying? Fiona wanted to be sure. So at the moment, she is sitting on a bench and most of her is hidden by a trash can that sits to the side of the bench. She sees that the hunter's child is with them too.

Unfortunately, she was too far to hear what they were saying. Normally it wouldn't be a problem from this distance but since there was so many people, she kept bringing in their conversations as well. For now she would just watch until she finds a better spot.

They just got off the ferris wheel, which was hilarious to Regina because every time Henry would slightly rock the seat, Emma would freak out.

"I'm not doing that again, you can't make me." She says and crosses her arms. Henry was in line for a kiddie ride.

Regina laughs, "Awe but it was so hilarious." She boops Emma's nose which causes Emma to smile when she was trying not to.

"Meanie."

"You like it."

"No, but I like you." Emma says as she leans in and kisses her cheek. Regina closes her eyes and enjoys the brief touch of Emma's lips on her skin. She then reaches for Emma's hand as Henry is getting into the bumper cars.

Fiona's mouth drops open. She soon was livid, and she knew her eyes were glowing. _So this is what's been going on._ She feels like she could explode, and has the urge to kill everyone within her reach.

She clenches her fists so hard, her nails dig cuts into her skin. Her sunglasses were dark but just in case, she stood up and looked to the ground as she went to exit the festival. She's seen all she needed to see. Now, she must find a way to stop this.

 **Uh-oh...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys! Hope you like a little drama...**

As soon as Fiona returned to the cave, she shut herself in her headquarters and hasn't left since. The other vampires were concerned but assumed she was just having one of her days, which they knew they should just stay away from her when that happens.

Jefferson talks to Phillip and Aurora, "I hope this mood doesn't last long. We have our hunt tomorrow and if we don't end up going, I'm going to be pissed."

Aurora nods, "Me too, I'm starting to get thirsty."

Regina just now walks in, and the three of them look towards her. "Look who it is, the one who has the simple job of going under cover while the rest of us have to endure Fiona's hell training."

Regina scoffs at Jefferson, "Sorry you're jealous, but it's not like I chose this. And I have to train too, just not everyday."

Phillip asks, "Are you even getting information?"

Regina nods, "Yes, it's a slow process but I've gotten some."

Aurora grabs Phillip's arm, "Come on babe, let's sleep, the hunt will come faster that way." The two head to their beds.

Regina didn't want to hear any more of Jefferson's voice tonight, "You better sleep too, that wound isn't going to heal itself." She looks at the gash on his neck.

Jefferson rolls his eyes, "I know how this works. And uh, just to let you know, Fiona's in a mood. Been in her headquarters all day. Hope it wasn't something _you_ did." He walks out to his bed.

Jefferson didn't have a clue about what he was talking about, he just wanted to say something to Regina that would either upset her or piss her off.

Regina knew this, but still had a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Damn you, Jefferson._ She decides to sleep too, so that her mind can escape her complicated reality.

XXX

Regina wakes up, automatically fixing her hair as she usually does. Since a hunt is today, she walks outside of the cave and around the back to where they usually discuss things. Fiona will tell them who gets to go today. They only need two good-sized humans to feed their group, so everyone going isn't necessary.

Fiona always goes, but usually doesn't kill unless one happens to get away. But that rarely ever happens.

When she sees Regina walk in, she suddenly gets angry. She still couldn't believe that Regina would actually be with one of those hunters. _How could she so easily betray me after all I've done for her?_

She thought what she sensed in Regina was strength and wisdom, someone that would be by her side. But she was wrong, Regina was weak.

Fiona didn't want to give it away that she knew about Regina's new...interest because she had a plan brewing in her mind. A really good plan. Sure she could just kill them both and be done with it but no, what fun would that be? She wants Regina to suffer first. And she thinks she knows exactly how she can make that happen.

For now, she just had to act as if she didn't know.

"Alright, now that you're all finally here, I'm going to choose two people today for the hunt. I scouted the woods last night and there's a group of four camping out near the lake. We only need two, preferably the men since they're bigger."

Regina felt a bit of relief knowing Emma wasn't out there camping. Her friends probably weren't either if their schedules are anything like Emma's. But she also didn't want to get chosen. She didn't know...it's just ever since Emma, it felt wrong. These are people, innocent people being killed by monsters.

 _That's what I am, a monster._ Regina frowns slightly, sure nothing ever compared to that rich taste but it's not like its the only thing that keeps vampires going. They have another option but never seem to use it.

"Today I want Milah. And for the other...ahh Grace. How would you like to have your first human kill? Well any kill for that matter." Fiona smiles at the young girl. Who has been that young for almost three years now.

Grace's eyes light up. "Really?" Regina couldn't believe this. This little girl is this excited to murder someone? Regina couldn't really blame her, this is what the group is all about. She was this way just a few weeks ago.

Well not exactly this way. She hated the attention and being involved. She just wanted to drink the blood and keep to herself, nothing more. She didn't mind killing humans, and sometimes it was even fun, but now she knows she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it.

How could she have lost herself in just six and a half months? How was she able to except this way of life like it was nothing? After the accident, and after she was saved, she was just so angry with life and couldn't understand why that happened to her.

It changed her, she became so careless and just went with the flow, even if that meant doing awful things to people who probably didn't deserve it.

"Mhmm. You've been training well, I think you're ready."

Jefferson looks worried, "Hang on, if she's going, I want to be there to keep her safe. And to witness this of course." Jefferson and Grace were the only vamps in the group that were actually related.

Fiona scoffs, "She may be a child but she doesn't need protection. Not from mere mortals. And as for you wanting to see it...fine. Come and watch but don't kill because obviously you could miss it then."

Jefferson smiles, "Now we're talking."

Everyone else is dismissed, their anticipation for their meal growing and growing.

XXX

Marco brings his walkie-talkie up to his mouth, "You guys good?" He is patrolling the west side of the woods.

August, who is patrolling the front of the woods, rolls his eyes, "What do you think?" He knew it would be another day of nothing, just as it has everyday since Gold announced the arrival of the Shadow Bloods.

Archie who is on the east side of the woods says, "All good here." He tosses his escape button back and forth in his hands.

Since Augusts' group does not have magic, Gold created these buttons that could fit in their pockets. When it's pressed, and it could only be pressed by the owner, it transports them back to FH.

This is just in case vampires target them.

XXX

Fiona, Milah, Grace, and Jefferson stop a good distance from the camp. "Damn it." Fiona sees that even more people joined, like six more people. This was too much so right now, they wait. Most of the time this works because there's often a time when a group of campers will split up for a bit.

Twenty minutes passes by and Fiona grows inpatient, all they've done is sat around their stupid fire. "Okay, this is ridiculous."

"Going for a different group today then?" Milah asks.

"Actually that won't be necessary. Jefferson, try getting those guys over here."

Jefferson frowns, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Fiona sighs, "Must I think of everything for you fools? Hang on, I'll think of something." Fiona thinks for a few minutes and then snaps her fingers, "I got it!"

She informs them of the plan and heads back out of sight with Grace and Milah. They wouldn't be seen but Jefferson would still be able to hear them so he would know where to go.

Jefferson takes Fiona's sunglasses, dreading it since they were made for women. He puts mud on his clothes, too.

As Jefferson nears the campsite, a few of the campers look towards him, "Uh hello, sorry to bother you. I was just four-wheeling out on the path but it got stuck. I was wondering if a couple of you could help me out?"

One guy nods his head, "Yeah sure, I don't see why not. How bad is it?"

"Oh not too bad, one or two of you will do. It's a bit of a walk from here though."

The guy that spoke grabbed one of his buddies and walked with Jefferson. He didn't even feel bad when one of the girls kissed one goodbye. All he cared about was his thirst being quenched.

An hour and a half passed and some of the campers began growing concerned, "They've been gone for a while now. I have a bad feeling."

A black-haired girl scrunches her face, "Yeah that dude seemed a little weird. But he also didn't compare to Jim's size so I figured if something did happen, Jim would take him right out."

Some of them laugh, and a guy with tons of freckles speaks up, "No I agree with Sarah, I feel like something might have happened guys. We should go try to find them, they walked that way." He points his finger.

"I'm going with you, Ryan. You coming Jess?" Sarah says to the black-haired girl.

"I guess so, but I'm not worried." The three of them walk towards the way Jefferson took his victims.

They walk for what seems like forever, their nerves growing by the minute.

XXX

Archie walks around, whistling a tune when suddenly her hears a loud scream come from a woman. He runs and runs towards the sound and finds a girl on the ground breathing uncontrollably.

"Hey calm down, is everything alright?" He says with concern as he tries to comfort the frightened girl. She looks as if she's seen a ghost.

By this point, Sarah and Ryan join them, "What happened, what's wrong?"

Jess starts crying and reaches out a shaky hand with some kind of material balled up into it, she releases it and a bloody, ripped up shirt falls to the ground. Archie's face grows white.

Ryan's eyes widen and he slowly drops to the ground on his knees, "This...this is Bobby's shirt."

Sarah breaks into sobs, "I knew, s-something was wrong! No, I can't-can't deal w-with this!"

Archie tries to find his voice, "Guys, I'll call the police and if anyone else is with you, get them out of these woods." The three don't move, Archie understands why but this could be extremely dangerous for them, "Now!" He shouts. They come back to life and run back to their campsite to warn everyone else.

Archie grabs his walkie-talkie, "Guys, emergency, I repeat, emergency. Search the woods! I'm going back to FH to tell Gold." He presses his button before his team can respond.

He tells Gold everything and Gold tells the team. Gold also calls the chief policeman, who is part of FH and knows their true ways. Since this is definitely a vampire attack, the regular police force can't go out there. It's too dangerous. So Gold's people will handle the "search" and the "case".

Graham looks confused, "Why would they leave just a shirt but no bodies?"

Gold is livid, "To prove a point. They can go out there, and make it as if nothing ever happened. But no, they wanted us to know it was them. Those bastards!" He slams his fist on the podium.

He continues, "We will put out missing flyers since that's what the police would do, and we will block off the woods for the time being. But I don't think we can sit around and wait much longer, we have to take action and go to them. Because clearly, they are staying put for a while." Gold sneers.

 _Shit._ Emma thinks to herself. These guys are strong and mysterious. Usually after an attack, the vampires will stick around to fight the hunters, this time though they didn't. This is not good, what are they even planning? She didn't want to find out, she just wanted them gone.

XXX

Fiona returns to the cave with her container of blood. She splits it all up evenly, although giving herself a little extra drop since she can, and distributes it out among the group.

Jefferson goes on and on to Aurora and Phillip about how amazing Grace did.

Regina stares down at the blood in her hands. It smells _so_ delicious, the temptation was eating at her. But she felt like if she drank it, she was being the thing that Emma wouldn't want her to be, she knew she'd feel guilty.

Fiona notices her hesitation, "I bet you can't wait for that since you missed out on our last human hunt." She tries to keep herself composed.

Regina laughs nervously, "Ha, yeah you're right." She knew that if she didn't drink it, it would look weird to Fiona. _I'm sorry, Emma._ She tips it back and gulps it down like a huge shot. She felt her energy refueling. And the taste was amazing, oh how she missed that taste! Fiona looks satisfied and leaves her be.

Regina is wanting this to be the last time she enjoys it though because hopefully she would know what to do about Fiona before the next hunt.

Maybe she should start by...telling Emma the truth. She wanted to wait until Fiona was dealt with before telling Emma. So then at least the blonde would believe her.

But maybe the only way of dealing with Fiona is by getting help from Emma. Oh god, she was so scared, she doesn't want Emma to hate her.

She knew this would take a lot of thought and decides to take the whole day tomorrow to plan on how to tell Emma everything, she needed it to be perfect.

Everyone decides to chill inside the rest of the night since they had such a filling feast. When things seem to settle down, Fiona makes her way outside, and out of ear's reach with a glass sphere in her hand.

She smirks and looks at the stream of red color throughout it before slamming and breaking it to the ground. Red smoke swirls into the air and standing in front of her is a dear friend, The Dragon. She met him in New York when she saved Regina.

"Ahh finally needing me to fulfill my end of the bargain? This must be for something important since you've made me wait quite some time." He says.

Fiona nods, "It's very important."

"What is it that you need?" His voice is gentle.

"I need something to prevent one from using magic or other special abilities."

He raises an eyebrow, "Not going to use it on me are you?"

Fiona laughs, "Of course not, you, my friend, are one of the most loyal people I know. I could never do such a thing to you. Now please, if you could do this for me. I don't want to be away for much longer."

"Certainly." He closes his hands in the way one would when holding a bug and making sure it doesn't escape. He eyes close as well as he mumbles something that Fiona can't understand.

He stops and opens his eyes, placing the object in Fiona's hands. "Goodbye for now Fiona. Always a pleasure." He fades into nothing and returns to his apartment in New York.

Fiona couldn't wipe the wicked smile off her face, she finally looks down into her hands to see what he gave her. What she sees is a simple, black cuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hello :) So writing has been harder because I just got a new job that is very exhausting. But no story of mine will go unfinished, and no story of mine will take over a year to write. That's not cool to you guys! Well that's it for now, enjoy!**

| Thursday |

Emma just finished putting Henry to bed and poured herself a cup of hot cocoa. Just as she was adding the cinnamon, she hears a knock at the door.

Her brow furrows since she wasn't expecting anyone, especially at this hour. When she opens the door, she is pleasantly surprised. She gives Regina a smile, "Well this is a nice surprise, what did I do to deserve this?"

Regina attempts to smile back but it doesn't reach her brown eyes which causes Emma to frown, "Is everything okay?"

Regina bites her lip as her eyes start to water, she hastily shakes her head. Emma grabs her hands and pulls her inside on the couch, "Hey hey now. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Regina leans in and kisses Emma, it's full of desperation. She kisses her hard because she feels it may be the last kiss they ever share. Then she pulls away and avoids looking at Emma and instead at her hands in her lap.

Emma is stunned by the kiss and gets a bad feeling. What is causing this much trouble for Regina? Emma gently grabs her chin so that they look each other in the eyes, "You can trust me, Regina."

"Well you can't trust me!" Regina blurts out, a tear falling down her cheek.

Emma was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not...I'm not who you think I am Emma." She stops there but Emma just doesn't know how to respond, what did that even mean?

Silence passed with the two of them avoiding eye contact as Emma was trying to decide what exactly this could entail. Finally, Emma lays a hand on the brunette's knee and asks, "Can you elaborate a little, I don't understand."

Regina saw that Emma still had her ring on, she so decided that since she couldn't come out and say it, she could show her. Regina reached behind her neck with shaky fingers, taking too long to unclasp her amulet. Finally, she does it and grasps it tightly in her hand, the edges digging into her skin.

Emma is still confused when suddenly she sees that all too familiar shine that surrounds the one thing she hates: vampires. She always noticed that damn amulet which Regina said was passed down in the family. Now she knew what actually it was used for.

She immediately pulls her hand back and stands up. Anger, shock, and pain filled her face, "You're...you're one of _them?_ " Regina cringed at the way Emma said that last word, which was full of hatred and disgust.

Regina opened her mouth but closed it when she saw Emma head towards the door. She ran after her.

Emma ran outside to the parking lot, she needed to yell but she couldn't while her boy was sleeping.

Desperation was sprawled across Regina's face, "Emma, wait! Let me just-"

Emma spun around, fuming, "You don't get to Regina. You lied to me, this whole time! Do you even care about me at all? Or was this just some sick twisted plan? How could you do this to me? I'm so stupid!" Now Emma was the one crying.

Regina knew that she messed up big time. Her heart hurt to see Emma this way, the woman who was always so radiant and beautiful was absolutely broken.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't expect this to happen!" Regina said as she rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Didn't expect what to happen Regina? Wasn't this your plan? To fool the dumb blonde into thinking you actually cared? You knew who I was from the beginning! You got what you wanted Regina, to fuck with the vampire hunter. So what could you possibly not expect out of this?"

"I...I didn't expect to fall in love with you, Emma." Regina confessed.

Emma's eyes widen.

Regina continues, "But it happened. And I don't want this life anymore, I want to be with you and Henry. Emma, yes at first this was a plan to get information about FH, but that was only the very beginning. Then you took me on the tour of the town and I felt things, dangerous things.

Then I started spending more time with you and I truly got to know you and your wonderful son. I realized that you two seemed to be the only ones who actually made me happy. And you Emma just care so deeply and you're so genuine. I couldn't help but fall for you, and insanely fast.

You made me want to change my ways and escape from the hold Fiona has on me. You are what matters to me now, not Fiona's plan. You bring such light into my dark life and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that. It's why...I had to tell you the truth." Regina licks her lips and tries to read Emma's expression.

Emma just stares off into the distance, and it drives Regina mad, "Can you please say something?"

Emma throws her hands in the air, "What do you want me to say!"

"I don't know, that you understand or that you believe me. Just something!" Regina throws back.

"Well see, there's the problem, I don't understand Regina. I don't understand how you could totally fuck with someone's life like that. I know things may have changed for you towards the end, but you initially went in with a plan of pretending to actually have interest in being my friend. You didn't even care about how screwed up that could make me feel!"

"I know, I know. I was different Emma, you have to believe me! I was brainwashed by Fiona and the whole damn group and that didn't change and probably never would have if it wasn't for you."

The blonde suspects that Regina is telling the truth. But how would she know for sure? She lied this whole time, who knows if what she's saying now is true. Although, since Emma was fooled this long and she still wanted her truth to remain a secret to keep working with Fiona, she would have never revealed herself tonight. _That's_ how she knew for sure.

Emma takes a few deep breaths, "I-I believe you." The words come out soft and slow, but they were true.

Regina's mouth is slightly agape, "You do?"

"Yes...because if you were still working with Fiona, you would not have even told me this tonight. Besides, I feel like what's between us is...real. Not something even an actor could fake." Regina's mouth tugs upwards slightly, she too felt that way.

"But Regina, I hunt vampires. This complicates things, and speaking of complicated, won't Fiona notice you missing and come after you?" Emma asks, feeling panic rising throughout her body at the thought of Fiona going after Regina.

"I don't care."

Emma stares at her in disbelief, "Well you should, Regina. I've heard how powerful she is, this isn't something to treat lightly."

"I know. I will have to go back and act as if I'm still on her side. But Emma, Fiona is the key to winning this." She spoke with grave eyes.

"What are you saying?" Emma asks curiously, although part of her already knew.

"We have to kill her. If we kill her, then we can maybe get to the others rationally."

Emma frowns, "What even is Fiona's plan exactly? Usually a coven would have already attacked by now."

Regina is hesitant, "Emma...she wants to destroy FH in hopes of bringing the other vampire hunting groups down as well."

Emma's stomach drops, covens make such threats occasionally but they've never succeeded. But with the Shadow Bloods, Emma thinks the tables could turn quickly.

"Wait so you think that just by killing the leader that the other _vampires_ will suddenly leave the _vampire hunters_ alone?" Emma says, not believing it for a second. All vampires are the same, well all except one.

Regina purses her lips, "I see your point. But no matter what they do, I know for sure that Fiona has to go. She is the main problem and the strongest of all of us."

Emma nods her head, "I agree with you on that most definitely. But for how we are going to do that, I'm unsure. I think...I think you should come with me to work tomorrow."

Regina looks like a deer caught in headlights, "What? I will surely get killed."

"I won't let that happen." But Regina still seems unconvinced so Emma further explains, "Look, I'll talk to my boss about it, we are going to need your help and you need ours in order for this to work. If you tell them information, they will learn to maybe, not trust you, but work with you. In other words, help them and they won't want to kill you."

Regina thinks about entering FH and viewing it with her own eyes. She would see their methods, their magic. She would probably hear their talk and hate about vampires. But that all didn't matter now. All she cared about was Emma.

"Okay, I will meet you tomorrow then. Thank you for trusting me." Regina glances at Emma who simply nods and shove she hands in her pockets. "Well...I will let you be now." She steps towards her to go in for a hug but Emma holds her hands up.

Emma feels guilty but she didn't want to give into it, "I'm sorry. I just...I need some time. This was a lot to take in, Regina."

Regina's lips press together and she nods her head once, trying not to look as hurt as she felt, "I understand. I wasn't honest with you and I initially had cruel intentions. I will respect you and all the time you need to process this."

"Thank you." The blonde said with sincerity shining in her eyes.

"Of course, well...goodbye. See you tomorrow." Regina wanted to run to her and be held by her strong arms. But she couldn't, not tonight. She screwed up so she had to pay for that.

"Bye, Regina."

With that, Regina quickly vanishes out into the night and Emma returns with an aching headache and a cold cup of cocoa. She stays up and watches a few episodes on Netflix before finally getting tired enough to go to sleep.

Right before Emma goes to bed, she sends Regina a text.

 **E: Oh and that thing you said about love? I am too.**

XXX

| Friday |

" **What if I told you I have someone who can help us with the Shadow Bloods?"** Emma says into the phone to her boss.

Gold says, " **First, does this someone have magic or special abilities?"**

" **Kind of."**

He sighs, " **Okay enough of this, just come out with it."**

Emma tastes blood from biting her lip too hard, " **Just don't freak out until I finish telling you everything okay?"**

Gold's brows raise, " **Well now I'm certainly intrigued, and fine. Now who is this person?"**

Emma lets out a long breath, **Her name is Regina and she's… a vampire."**

Gold cannot believe what Emma just said, had he heard her correctly? " **Excuse me? How exactly did you meet this bloodsucker and why is she still alive? How do you even know she's trustworthy? Miss Swan, there better be a good explanation for this insanity."**

Emma scoffs, " **There is, actually. At first, she was trying to get information out of me, but that's changed. I didn't kill her because I didn't know, she has a necklace that prevents our rings from working. But she voluntarily took it off to show me the truth which proves to me she can be trusted. She doesn't like what Fiona is running and she wants out. I believe her. And you should too because you know damn well any other vamp would have kept that charade going on."**

Gold is silent for a moment, could he actually trust someone who is part of a species he's spent his whole life killing? He decides that if what Emma says is true, he would indeed be able to find the best way to get rid of the Shadow Bloods. But if it just so happens that this Regina isn't trustworthy, he will set up a trap just in case.

He sighs, " **Fine, bring her in today but tell her to keep that necklace on so everyone doesn't attack her the moment they see her."**

Emma is relieved, " **Thank you. And yes will do, see you soon."** She clicks end and sends a message to Regina saying to meet her at the apartment about thirty minutes before she has to leave.

XXX

The car ride is silent. They greeted each other with a simple hello but Regina didn't go in for a kiss or hug. She wanted to wait until Emma initiates it. But damn it, she couldn't stand not touching her or being close to her, especially after the text she received last night. Emma loved her back, she teared up with happiness when she read it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone as wonderful as Emma love her.

She glances over at Emma's hand hanging off the armrest. Her own hand hesitantly makes its way towards it and grabs it gently, feeling that familiar tingle. Emma tightens her grip which surprises her since she figured the blonde would pull away. She lets out the breath she was holding, at least this was something.

When they get to the front gates, the guards see Emma but don't let her through when they notice Regina.

The brunette holds up her guest pass that Emma gave her, and the guards allowed them to go through.

The two women walk hand in hand to the front doors of FH. Regina couldn't calm the nerves flowing throughout her but she knew she had to do this. Emma didn't open the doors yet, "Just relax, I talked to my boss and he won't let anything happen to you. I sure as hell won't either. Besides, your amulet won't reveal you to anyone."

Regina just nods and with that, Emma opens the doors and leads Regina to the conference room which she knows Gold has told everyone to go to. They are early though so that they wouldn't run into anyone on the way there besides her boss.

Gold has his attention towards something in his hands which Emma can't see clearly. She clears her throat and Gold looks up.

"Hey. This is Regina. Regina, this is Mr. Gold, our leader."

The two shake hands, Regina looking anxious and Gold looking serious. The room was a bit tense. Emma's eyes draw towards the object that Gold was focused on earlier, this time seeing what it was since they were closer.

She turns to Regina, "Why don't you go sit down and I will meet you there in a second, okay?"

"Of course."

She turns back to Gold, "Seriously? Pandora's Box? I told you, we can trust her. You won't need that."

Gold scoffs, "It's not a crime to be cautious, especially with what we're dealing with here. Until the day is over, this box won't leave my side."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Okay, do what you want but it's not necessary." She goes over to sit by Regina.

Zelena walks in and sits towards the back, _what could possibly have happened now?_ She really wasn't in the mood for yet another emergency in Storybrooke. It's then she notices that Regina is there _._ Why did Emma bring her into FH?

Snow and David arrive together, both of them in their own worlds as they take their seats. More and more people file in.

Ruby and Tink walk in together and immediately spot Zelena's red hair. "Hey Z. I wonder what this is about, we are already dealing with something pretty bad." Tink says as the two sit by Zelena.

"Nevermind that, what I want to know is...what the hell is she doing here?" Ruby and Tink follow Zelena's finger all the way to Regina.

Ruby frowns, "Um...does she even know what this place is?"

"Pff. Guess we'll find out, this should be interesting." Zelena crosses her arms and sits back in her chair.

Graham is the last to enter and sits on the other side of Emma, eyeing the woman beside her who he has never seen before. Before he can ask, Gold clears his throat.

"I know some of you are dreading this and are expecting yet another emergency. Well you can relax a little because I actually may have good news. I think we have someone who can help us." He looks at Regina and gestures for her to come up here. Emma follows her up.

Regina feels intimidated by all of the eyes that stare back at her. She sees Zelena, Ruby, and Tink in the back eyeing her curiously. "Hello everyone. I'm Regina and I-uh…" She didn't even know how to start so Emma speaks up.

"She's here to help. She has inside information on Fiona's plans and methods and everything."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" August asks. How could this random woman know all of this? She must have some sort of magic, magic that allows her to see inside the minds of those bloodsuckers.

Emma continues, "She knows because she was working with her." Suddenly the room was filled with everyone's voices.

"You brought a vampire here?" Elsa asks wearing a horrified expression.

"Yes, but-" Emma's voices was consumed by multiple, angry questions and comments.

"She can't be trusted!"

"Why can't we tell she's one of them?"

"Get her out of here!"

Ruby looks at Zelena and Tink, "You guys were right about her!"

Emma knew it would be bad, but she was hoping they would at least let her explain. She looks at Gold, pleading for help. Gold stands up, he lifts the podium up with his magic and brings it down abruptly, the loud crashing sound startling and silencing everyone. "Enough! I approved of this so you all will shut your mouths and let them share what they have to share."

"Thanks Gold. Now look you guys, I trust Regina. She came to me and told me the truth about who she was, she wouldn't have done that if she wasn't done with Fiona." Her eyes scan the room and she notices that basically everyone is still unconvinced and pissed off.

"If you can't trust her, then trust _me_. I've been supporting and fighting for this company for years. I would never bring someone in here who was trying to bring that to an end. She is going to help us, and we damn well need it because we have no idea what Fiona can truly do. Now we have someone who has seen it for herself. Give her a chance, for me."

Some faces soften throughout the audience as they take in what Emma just said. Regina looks over at Emma with admiration, it took all her strength not to kiss the woman right then and there.

She clears her throat, "Emma is right, I have no intention of ruining this company. Vampires kill the innocent and it's not right. I don't want to be apart of that anymore. Fiona wants to completely destroy FH. She knows that if you go down, the other companies won't stand a chance.

And believe me when I say that if Fiona wants something, she _will_ get it. She is very well at what she does and she has been training us to be the same. What we need to do is go after her first and only her. She is the source of the problem."

Graham asks, "And how will we do that exactly? What's her weaknesses?"

"I don't know how we will do it yet, I was hoping to plan that with all of you. And as for her weaknesses…" Regina trails off. Did Fiona have _any_ weaknesses or fears? Fears. Werewolves.

"Well Ruby."

A lot of people turn to look at Ruby. Ruby looks around a bit feeling surprised, then her eyes go back to Regina, "Me?"

Regina nods, "Well you're a werewolf right?"

"Uh yeah." She forgot that vampires could sense these things. Which means Regina knew at the bar and when they were bowling and didn't try to kill her. Maybe this woman could be trusted after all.

Regina's eyes light up with life, "The only time I've ever seen Fiona afraid was when she was talking about a werewolf. You will be the key to defeating her."

Tink smirks and gives Ruby a high five. Emma feels excitement within her. Ruby was so powerful and amazing. People in the room start to relax, the more Regina talks, the more they seem to realize that she isn't the enemy here.

"That's all I have for now. I'm going to report back to the group because she has to believe I'm still one of them. I can keep you updated on her for sure."

Regina and Emma sit down as Gold walks back up, "Alright everyone, turn on your brains because I want you to start thinking of the best ways to approach Fiona. We will start with her as Regina says and see where that takes us. You're dismissed."

Regina and Emma go to Snow and David, the four are later joined by Zelena, Tink, and Ruby.

"Nice to see you again. I'm sorry for lying, our situation is very complicated but as soon as Fiona is gone, that will change." Regina informs them.

Ruby smiles, "You too. And we understand."

"Speak for yourself." Zelena says with crossed arms.

Tink bumps her arm, "Oh lighten up, Z. She's helping us here."

"Whatever."

All seven of them begin spilling ideas of how to take down one of the strongest vampires in the country. They hope that when Fiona is killed, they can try to come up with some sort of solution with the other vampires, but who knows if that will actually happen.

Regina believes it will, but Emma is not so sure. She knew that if Gold was killed by the vampires, her team would go crazy and go after them at once. Why would the vamps be any different? I guess they will just have to wait and see.

 **Thoughts? And I'm sorry for not having much cute Swanqueen interaction, but don't worry because next chapter will have a good amount! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for the longer wait, but at least this chapter is a bit lengthier! Enjoy :)**

| Saturday |

A knock at the door indicated Regina's arrival. Emma's bare feet slapped the floor as she quickly walked to the door.

She opened it to a very hesitant and almost shy Regina. Emma knew why so she pulled her into her arms, "Everything's okay with us, alright?"

Regina pulls back and looks up at the blonde with grateful eyes, "Good."

Emma leads the way inside and takes Regina's jacket. "Are you hu-" She stops, realizing her mistake. Regina looks over at her, "Hmm?"

She shakes her head and lets out a nervous laugh, "Nothing, I was just going to ask if you were hungry...and then yeah."

Regina frowns, she knew this would take some getting used to for the blonde, but she didn't want her to feel awkward or anything. She decides to change the subject, "Where's Henry? I've missed him."

Emma sits on the couch and Regina follows suit. "He's at his friend's birthday sleepover thing, he's missed you too. Never seems to stops asking about you."

Regina grins, "Awe. He's a sweet boy, gets that from you of course."

Emma blushes, how does even the little things affect her in such a way? "Oh shush."

Regina bites her lip and scoots closer so that their thighs touch, and runs her finger up and down Emma's cheek, "What, you don't like being called sweet?"

Emma's eyes close automatically from the contact, the gesture was very soothing. She finally opens her eyes and turns her head towards Regina, kissing her softly. Regina hums into the kiss and when they pull apart, she already misses Emma's lips against her own.

She looks at Emma but Emma is now looking to the front of the room, lost in thought. Regina grabs her hand and rubs circles on it with her thumb, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just…" Emma licks her lips. "I have a few questions is all. About your lifestyle…"

Regina saw how nervous Emma seemed, "That's all? Ask all you want, Emma. You don't have to be anxious around me, nothing's changed. At least I hope not."

"No, I mean yes but no. My feelings for you are as strong as ever, I just...this is different. But I want to be more comfortable because it's who you are, Regina. I want to know everything about you. But let's start with the more current situation."

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

Emma lets out a long breath. She honestly has pictured this type of scenario in her head plenty of times. She's always wanted to know certain things about a vampire's life. Their lives are so unique and foreign, of course they always ended with Emma killing it afterwards, but obviously, that will not be the case now.

Emma opens her mouth but then closes it, where does she even begin?

She opens her mouth again, deciding to start from the beginning, "How long have you been a vampire?"

Regina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, knowing her sad story is shortly ahead. "Almost seven months now."

Emma was surprised, when she thinks of vampires, she thinks of them being vampires for hundreds of years, she couldn't believe how recent Regina was turned into one.

"Who turned you and...why?"

And there it is. The famous question which leads to the tragedy of Regina's life. She hasn't really thought about the hard details for months now, she just wanted to act as if it never happened, but she owed Emma this and she knew Emma would help her through it. She made her stronger.

She licks her lips and rubs her hands on her thighs, "Fiona turned me. She found me after...um." Regina's eyes start to water as she recalls the memory. Emma notices her sudden shift in moods and puts her arm around her to comfort her.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me now if it's too hard, I can wait. But just know, I'm always here for you for everything."

Regina nods and takes in a deep breath, she's already in so she mine as well finish. Besides, Emma should know what happened in her life. "I was in a car accident, not just me, my mother too. It was slick on the roads, and we were driving home when our car hit black ice. My mother...she died on i-impact."

Tears slid down her cheeks and Emma gently wiped them away. With her other hand, she rubbed soothing circles on the brunette's slim back.

Regina sniffed and then continued, "Apparently Fiona overheard the crash since it was near a wooded region, she called 911 but before they arrived, she turned me into one of them. I was going to die from the amount of blood I had lost. She told me later that she sensed something in me, and therefore did what she did. That's why I stood by her side for so long, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Emma was speechless, that must have been so hard for Regina. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Emma wanted to say so much more, but it already happened, nothing she'd say would change those events or how Regina feels about them.

Regina leans her head on Emma's shoulder, she felt safe when she was close to her. Emma's hands stokes Regina's hair. "I love you."

Despite the emotions Regina was feeling at the remembrance of how she lost her mother, a small smile made its way onto her face. Those words coming from the blonde's mouth made her so happy.

She lifts her head up so she can look Emma in the eyes, "I love you too." She gives her a peck before sitting up straighter and clearing her throat, "Is that crazy?"

Emma shrugs, "I'm pretty damn likeable so I'm not surprised."

Regina laughs and slaps her arm, "But for real though, I've only been with you a couple of times."

"Well…" Emma starts, although is having trouble putting what she feels into to words. "It's not crazy, I mean if I saw this happening to other people, I would say they don't even know what love is. Hell, even with Lily, neither of us said love you until after a few months.

But with you, I don't know. I automatically felt connected to you, it's hard to explain. I was with Lily for several years, and she never made me feel the way you already have. You're so special, Regina."

Regina smiles with a blush to her cheeks, she looks into Emma's eyes and sees how much the blonde meant every word. The way she was looking at her with so much care and admiration made Regina's heart flutter. She leans in and kisses Emma lightly.

Emma needed more though, she deepens the kiss which causes Regina to softly moan into Emma's mouth.

Emma felt the heat build in her core at the sound that escaped Regina's lips, she decided that was a favorite of hers, and she wanted to hear it more.

She leans into Regina, who takes the hint and lies down on her back. Emma straddles her, leaning down and nipping her neck. Regina sighs with pleasure.

The brunette's hands grip Emma's ass and their lips crash together once more. Regina's tongue swipes Emma's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Emma quickly obliges.

Regina's hands slide up to the bottom of Emma's shirt, Emma leans up so Regina can remove it easier. After her shirt is gone, Emma goes for Regina's. The brunette arches her back and Emma removes her shirt and throws it to the floor in one swift motion.

She looks down at the woman in her black lace bra, "You're beautiful."

Regina smiles back up at her, her hands lightly brush Emma's back - giving her chills. Emma's lips find their way to Regina's chest and make a trail down her stomach. Regina needed her, but she was afraid of one thing.

Emma notices that Regina is lost somewhere else and frowns, "Is this not...okay?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, it's wonderful Emma. The things I want to do to you…" Her eyes darken and Emma licks her lips as she imagines what that could entail, "But I'm afraid that if I go all the way with you, I might lose control." She bites her lip and looks off to the side, feeling ashamed.

Emma pulls Regina up so that they both are sitting with Emma still in Regina's lap, "Oh."

Regina still saw something in Emma's eyes she didn't like, "I'm sorry. Seriously, things were heading in the direction I so desperately want but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Especially during such a precious moment. It's already hard sometimes just kissing you."

Emma smirks, "I have that much of an affect on you, huh?"

Regina sighs, "You have no idea."

Emma voices gets quiet, "So uh...when?"

"I-I'm not sure. When I feel as if I can control myself better." Her fingers trace patterns on Emma's lean stomach. Oh god, she wanted to slam Emma up against a wall and fuck her senseless, but she knew that the blonde could _literally_ get slammed into a wall. She couldn't risk it.

Emma kisses her on the cheek and gets up to find their shirts, "So are vampires intimate at all ever or is that just not a thing?" She slips hers on and tosses Regina her blouse,

Regina's brow furrows, "I'm not sure, I kind of kept to myself honestly. I suppose we're like everyone else, if we want to, we do it. Maybe that's how some vampires kill humans. I don't really know. Clearly we can feel and want those things because -" She gestures to her and Emma.

Emma smiles, "Well, I will wait as long as you need me to wait. Although that will be incredibly difficult." Her eyes trail down Regina's body.

Regina swallows hard, she needed Emma to stop looking at her like that or else she would definitely lose control. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She asks, changing the subject.

Emma wanted to ask more about the accident but she hated seeing Regina feel sad, she decided maybe in time she would ask more about it. "Yes. Do you sparkle in the sunlight or burn?"

A chuckle escapes Regina's mouth, "This isn't Twilight nor a spooky vampire story, Miss Swan. So neither. We are much weaker in the sunlight, that's all. It makes us feel drained.

Emma smiles - ignoring the way 'Miss Swan' rolled off her tongue - for making Regina laugh, "I know. Well not that it drained you but I knew it didn't do anything crazy. I just wanted to make you smile."

Regina beams at her, "I really don't deserve you."

"Very true." Emma says smugly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Don't let that get to your head now."

"Too late. Oh! And I told everyone at FH that we would try to discuss some sort of plan for Fiona. Obviously we need Ruby but should she actually go in for the kill or just be a distraction?"

"I've never seen her fight, so I'm not sure. Could I...watch you guys train? I think it would help me know what to do with everyone. Oh and speaking of training, do you have magic?"

Emma's waves her hand and a pillow flies across the room right into Regina's face. "Does that answer your question?"

Regina glares, "How could it not, the answer literally hit me in the face." She grabs the pillow and chucks it back at Emma with her full strength.

It smacks her thigh, "Ouch! Damn, who knew pillow could hurt so badly, guess I see why you stopped us earlier." Emma says, rubbing her thigh.

"If you think the pillow is bad, hear this: My hand went into a tree trunk when I punched it out of anger."

Emma chuckles, "Oh my god, did that happen when you first transformed?"

"I wish...it was like two weeks ago."

Emma's eyes widen a little and she tries to stifle her laugh, "I need to see this tree."

"No way! It's embarrassing."

Emma walks closer to Regina and caresses her cheek, "Well I happen to find it quite adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Emma, you are making this no sex thing very hard."

Emma blushes, "Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's alright dear, the longer we wait, the better right?" Regina says, trying to find a bright side to this.

"No." Emma pouts. Regina raises her eyebrow at her.

Emma sighs, "Okay maybe, if it means I won't get crushed by your intense strength."

Regina is satisfied, "That's what I thought."

Emma rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen to pour herself some hot cocoa, wishing she could pour some for the brunette as well.

She shakes some cinnamon on and looks up to find Regina staring at her strangely, "What?"

"You put cinnamon on your hot chocolate?"

"Damn right. It's the best combination thank you very much." Emma says with her head held high. Regina grins at her defensiveness.

"Do you miss food and flavor?"

"Actually, no. Only because I don't really remember. Now, it all tastes awful and bland, the only thing that appeals to me is...blood." Regina sees Emma shudder, but she can't blame her. The concept is frightening honestly. Overtime, vamps find the blood thing just a normal part of life. But since Regina hasn't been one for very long, she can still imagine how she were to feel when she was human if someone told her they actually drank blood.

"That's depressing, I love food too much."

Regina chuckles, "Trust me, I know."

Emma glares, "And what's that supposed to mean?" She asks with crossed arms.

"I think you know." Regina uses her finger to lift up her nose, making a pig nose.

Emma's mouth opens wide, "Meanie! But also...very true. And I'm proud of it!" They both laugh together. Emma tries to get serious but starts laughing again which makes Regina laugh even harder. They keep this up for a while until they have tears in their eyes.

Finally, they both can breathe, "I just had an ab workout from laughing so hard." Regina holds her stomach.

Emma nods her head in agreement, "Me too, damn." She takes a sip of her drink, "Did you want to come tomorrow then to watch us?"

Regina grabs Emma's hand across the table, when she's near her, she just can't seem to go too long without touching her. "Do I want to? Yes. But remember, Gold wants me to keep my eye out on Fiona for a couple of days to see if she has a specific routine. He's hoping we don't actually have to lure her out alone ourselves."

"Ahh yeah that's right. Well you will be missed tomorrow." She says while rubbing Regina's hand with her thumb.

"The feeling is mutual. But the sooner I do this, the sooner things will become easier around here...hopefully."

The two women discuss their thoughts on the plans that were brought up by several members of FH. Pretty much every plan was good but when it comes to Fiona, there can't be any flaws, it had to be perfect. Hopefully, they will get to her before Fiona gets to FH first.

XXX

| Sunday |

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Emma shouted across the parking lot.

"Bye!" Ruby yells back, waving.

Emma gets into her car and checks her phone, she smiles when she sees a text from her love.

 **R: After work, meet me at the place we first met.**

Butterflies gather in her stomach, this seems like something out of a romantic-comedy. Emma wondered what exactly Regina had planned, all she knew was that she couldn't wait to find out. She started her car and drove to the place that started it all: the bench by the lake.

She parks and gets out, walking up the short path to the bench, but Regina is nowhere to be found.

"Regina?"

Nothing.

"If you're trying to scare me or something, it's not funny." Emma looks around the area.

Still nothing, Emma suddenly got a bad feeling. She turns around to go back in her car but comes face to face with a woman. Her eyes never saw her face, only that familiar glow. And then she saw black. Nothing but black.

XXX

Emma's eyes slowly open, she winces as she feels a sharp pain on the side of her head. She brings her hand there and feels what she suspects is dry blood. And she was cold, where was she?

She looks around and it seems she's in a cage, like one from medieval times. And the cage was in a cave-like area, that was dimly lit by multiple torches. Panic settled within her, she flung her hand to use her magic, but it didn't work. "What?" She breathes out.

She looks down at her hands and notices a dark cuff on her wrist. She pries her finger and nails into it to pull it off but it didn't budge. She groaned out in frustration.

"My, my. Struggling are we?" A woman's voice echoed through the cave. Emma squinted her eyes but couldn't see anyone.

Then in the amount of time that she blinked, there she was. Right in front of her. Her eyes glowed red.

"Let me go!" She growled in the vampire's face, ignoring the pain in her head from the sudden movement.

"But what fun would that be?" She stands back up and turns her head behind her, "Jefferson!"

Jefferson hears his cue and enter to small cave, dragging Regina by the arm.

Regina frowned, "Jefferson! What is this about?"

He pushed her towards Emma's cave, "See for yourself."

Regina gasps and runs towards the cage, crouching down in a similar position to Fiona's just a second ago. "Emma! Oh my god, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She reaches in and grabs her hands, gripping hard.

Emma squeezed back, she was so scared. "I'm fine, but my magic doesn't work."

Regina turned to Fiona, hatred covering her face, "Let her go, please I will do whatever you want me to, just don't hurt her!"

Fiona puts a hand on her chest, "Oh Regina, I would never. You know why? Because _you're_ going to do that for me." Jefferson smirks, he couldn't wait to see this.

Regina could almost laugh at what she just heard, "Are you insane? I would never hurt her."

"Not even if it means her son would be affected then?"

The two women holding hands freeze. "No." Emma says quietly.

Fiona smiles wickedly, "Oh but yes. Regina, you did a bad thing. You betrayed me, not even with just an ordinary human but one that hunts our kind. That is something that I will _not_ stand for. So you are going to do everything I say right now, or her son will be the one who gets hurt."

"You-You're bluffing." Emma throws at Fiona, although she knows deep down, she isn't. From what she's heard, Fiona will do anything to get what she wants.

"Am I?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

Emma licks her lips, "Regina, you have to do what she wants, I can't let my son suffer because of this."

Regina's eyes start watering, "I-I can't Emma."

"You have to." She wipes away a tear that fell down Regina's cheek.

Regina turns back to Fiona, the fire returning in her eyes, "What do I have to do, beat her until she bleeds and can no longer fight?"

Fiona scoffs, "You really think it would be that easy, no no no. You have to kill her. And the slow way, by draining her blood. I want her to watch you do this."

Regina's eyes widen, "What? No! I'm not going to kill her! You can't make me do this!"

She starts crying harder now, Fiona enjoying every second of it, "Oh but I can, or else I will kill the boy myself."

Emma has tears running down her cheeks too, "R-Regina. I can't let Henry die, I just can't. You have to do what she says."

Regina looked at her like she was crazy, "Do you hear yourself, if I do that, you will die!"

"And if you don't Henry will die. And I'm sure she will end up killing both of us too."

Regina caresses her wet cheek, "There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"I can't l-lose you, Emma."

"Hey, you'll never lose me, I'll be with you, always." Regina considered trying to pry the cage bars off and fleeing with Emma, but she knew with Fiona and Jefferson there, it would be too hard, plus they could take it out on Henry, something Emma could never live with.

"It's okay, just please, take care of Henry for me, and Belle will help too. And tell him, tell him I love him."

Regina shakes her head, like this wasn't happening, like Emma wasn't going to die. She leans her head through the bars but her shoulders are too wide to go any further. Emma leans in the rest of the way and kisses her softly. "I love you." Jefferson rolls his eyes, growing impatient.

Regina wipes at her drenched face, "I love you, too."

"Ugh, enough of this shit! Just do it already before I kill all three of you myself."

Emma holds outs a shaky arm, the one without the cuff. "Do it, and save my son." The words barely came out, she didn't want to die, she didn't want her life to end. But she knew she would rather it be herself than her son any day.

Regina gently grabs her wrist with trembling fingers and brings it close to her mouth, could she really do this?

Emma sniffs, trying to be strong, "It's okay Regina, do- ahh!" She felt the fangs sink into her wrist. It hurt like hell, making the pain in her head disappear. Fiona's eyes light up, she didn't think Regina would actually do it. She smiles an evil smile, enjoying every moment of that bitch of a hunter losing her life.

She hissed out in pain as Regina remained there, draining the life out of her. Regina's eyes were closed, she couldn't watch Emma die.

Emma remained looking at Regina as long as she could, trying to think about the times they shared, the amazing times. The love she saw in Regina's eyes when they were together, the way Henry adored her.

She wanted to keep going but her mind got fuzzy, she felt herself fading away, like her energy was leaving her body, in a way, it was. Her eyes get heavy and it starts getting hard to breathe. The last thing she sees is Regina's pained expression looking right at her, before once again, seeing darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Regina looks down at the boy in her arms, who finally - after almost an hour of crying - fell asleep. She stands up slowly so she doesn't disturb him, and takes him to his bedroom. When she tucks him in, she rubs the hair out of his eyes and looks at his soft face.

Her eyes start watering, _he is without a mother because of me._ She flees the room before her sobs wake him. She shuts herself in the bathroom, her head in her hands as the tears stream down her face. She was so stupid to think her last minute plan would possibly work. If it did, it would have happened by now, right? But nothing did, so all she has is the person she cares most about, lying lifeless in the living room.

She was so angry. Angry at Fiona for making her do something so twisted, angry at herself for standing by Fiona for far too long, angry at life for always finding a way to hurt her in the worst ways possible.

But mostly, she was absolutely heart-broken. The person that she loved was gone. And she killed her herself. Emma was the only person that reminded her of who she was when she was human. With the way vampires are manipulated by their leaders, it would have seemed impossible, but Emma found a way to make it possible.

She was special and beautiful and different than any other person in the world. Even after she was lied to about something pretty extreme, she forgave Regina because that's the kind-hearted person she is. Was. "I...I can't...do this." Regina cries out loud.

She remains in this state for what seems like forever. When she somewhat calms down, she decides to stay with her, for as long as she can.

She grabs some toilet paper and wipes under her eyes, not that anyone but Henry was going to see her appearance. And maybe Belle eventually since she saw Regina bringing Emma home in her arms. She recalls the memory.

 _She approaches the door with wet cheeks but she stops herself from knocking. Could she actually tell Belle what was really happening here?_

 _No, she couldn't. She didn't even know her, all she knew was what Emma told her, that she watched Henry when she worked. If Emma had any intentions of telling her about vampires, she would have by now. Plus, Belle knowing could put her life on the line as well._

 _Her face leans down to her right shoulder as she tries to wipe the tears away on her shirt, she does the same on the other side and sniffs. That's as good as it was going to get. She knew there was redness around her eyes but she was hoping Belle would think she was tired. Regina knocks on the door with her foot since Emma dangled in her arms like a doll._

 _She was thankful she wrapped Emma's wound before coming here, she was wearing long sleeves but still, if it were somehow seen, it would not be a pretty sight._

 _Belle and Henry were going to scold Emma for being so late but instead, their eyes widen. Belle's brow furrows, "Oh. Hi, there."_

" _Mommy?" Henry's small voice asks. His fearful eyes start to water._

 _Regina knew kids could sense things, she knew she had to tell him about the state of his mother. But not with Belle here, not yet. She would tell Belle when she knew for sure. So she tries playing it cool._

" _Shhh, she's sleeping." Regina lies._

 _Regina gently lays Emma on the couch and turns to Belle, "We talked for a little bit, and she fell asleep, she told me she texted you but I guess it didn't go through." It was a pathetic attempt but it was all she could think of._

 _Belle was suspicious of the lack of details, but she didn't doubt Regina one bit, only because of how highly Emma talked about her, "That's very sweet of you to carry her in like that. She's usually a light sleeper, I'm surprised she didn't wake up."_

 _Regina's breath hitches, "She had a rough day at work." He voice trembled, she knew she would lose it soon, so she had to get Belle out of there._

" _Well thank you for staying late." She walks to the door and holds it open, she hated seeming rude but she had more important things at hand._

 _Belle takes the hint, "Oh...yeah of course. Well goodnight. Bye Henry!"_

 _He gives her a small wave. He feels sad, but doesn't know why._

 _Regina shuts the door after Belle leaves and lets out a sigh. Henry says, "I want her to wake up, she reads me stories so I can sleep!"_

 _Regina tries staying strong, "Henry, your mother...she can't wake up right now, she needs to rest." She walks towards him and places an arm around his shoulder as he stares at his mother. Now he knew why he was sad._

 _He shrugs off her arm and runs to Emma, shaking her, "Mommy! Wake up!"_

 _And that's when Regina loses it, "She can't right now, Henry." Her vision blurs as the tears overflow in her eyes._

 _He turns to her, "Is she hurt? Because I can make her feel better, like she makes me! But she has to open her eyes!" A drop slides down his cheek._

 _Regina grabs his hand and pulls him to the chair across from the couch, "I-I know." He sits there in her arms, not knowing what to do, all he could do was seek Regina's comfort. And he did just that until sleep took over, the last thing he remembered was Regina's hand rubbing his back._

She blows her nose and opens the bathroom door. She lets out a long breath and walks to the living room.

There she is, still on the couch in the same position as when Regina first brought her here. She looks just as beautiful as when she was alive but now in a somber way. Regina sits down on the floor by her head.

She grabs her hand which lost it's usual warmth, fresh tears leaking from her eyes, "I'm s-so sorry. I'm so sorry. This can't be it, please. Please, I need you. Please, wake up."

Her head falls on the side of the couch near Emma's as she sobs the hours away. Eventually, she can't cry anymore and she was wore out from doing it so much, her eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Although she's quite uncomfortable from being in the position for so long, she doesn't move. Instead she stays there and sleeps, her hand still in Emma's.

When she wakes up, she checks the time. It felt like hours passed by but really, she was only asleep for about 40 minutes. She feels like maybe she should inform Emma's friends about her state, but she can't bring herself to do it. If she did, then it would all feel real, she couldn't possibly let this be real.

She decides to wait even longer. She doesn't know how long yet, but she knew she couldn't do anything else but wait.

She searches around Emma's apartment for some paper and pencils, when she finally retrieves the items, she sits back in the chair, staring intently at the blonde.

She draws her head first, not doing the facial features yet but instead her gorgeous curls. Then she draws her body, but instead of the green sweater and jeans, she puts her in a flowy dress. She draws a halo above her head. She makes Emma an angel, because that's what she is - for multiple reasons. She adds the wings and makes her lying on clouds instead of a couch. Now, she's ready for her beautiful face.

As she's drawing the second eye, she notices something and frowns. _No, it can't be, it's been way_ _too long._ She watches the blonde's eyelids.

She waits for several seconds, as she's about to give up and continue drawing, she sees it again: the slight movement of Emma's eyelids. She jumps out of the chair, almost falling in the process and causes the paper and pencil to fly to the ground.

She's right by Emma's side, grabbing her hand and wanting to touch her face or shake her hard, but thinking she might reverse what she just saw if she did.

She swallows hard, "Emma?" Her voice is hoarse and her throat is raw.

Then she hears it, the smallest groan escape her love's lips. If it wasn't for her vampire hearing, she probably would have missed it.

Her mouth hangs open and she starts crying for the millionth time, although this time it was from happiness instead of devastation. She stares at Emma, speechless. She wanted to hold her but not until she opened her eyes, she wanted her face to be the first thing Emma saw.

She brings a shaky hand to her cheek, rubbing up and down on the soft skin.

Emma's eyes open at last, but she can't see clearly for a second so she blinks a couple of times. She feels...odd. And although she's in her apartment, she can hear the traffic loud and clear, as if she's waiting to cross the street.

"Emma!" Regina smiles widely at her, her face soaked with tears. Emma gives her a weak smile, but she is very confused, what happened? Last thing she remembered was telling Regina to kill her, so how did she end up here? Was it all dream? According to Regina's reaction, it couldn't have been.

"What...what happened?" She sits up, her back feeling stiff.

"You're alive." Is all Regina says before throwing her arms around her and hugging her close. She smiles when she feels Emma's arms embrace her.

"How? I thought…?" Emma stops as Henry runs in, she was happy to see her son since she thought she wasn't even able to say goodbye but something else catches her attention, the smell. She smelled blood...it was so strong and she actually liked it. That scared her. She looked at herself and at Regina and there weren't any wounds, then she looked back at Henry's terrified face.

"Mommy, why do you have red eyes?" Henry has fear dripping from his tongue as he points his little finger at her face.

"No." Emma whispers, it can't be. She can't be what she thinks she is.

Regina looks from Emma to Henry, and then back at Emma. "Emma...I know it's a lot to take-"

"You turned me into-" She stops since Henry's in the room. "Henry, go to your room."

He wanted to stay but now that his mother had eyes like that, he didn't need to be told twice. He runs to his room and slams the door. Or maybe it just sounded like it slammed because of Emma's new hearing.

"I'm...I'm a vampire?" Emma asks, knowing it's true but physically couldn't believe it.

Regina nods, she didn't even know what to say, but she knew Emma was upset.

Emma just stares off blankly for several long minutes. Regina called her name a few times because she needed to know what she was thinking but the blonde wouldn't answer. "Emma?" She tries again.

Emma finally snaps out of it and feels anger boil up inside her, "How could you?" Her eyes start watering too, although she wasn't sure if it was from the betrayal or frustration. She is now a vampire, something she has despised since day one at FH. Oh god, FH...could she even work there anymore?

"I-" Regina starts but Emma interrupts, walking right up to her.

"This is my life Regina! Which means it's my choice, what makes you think _this_ is what I'd choose? When I woke up, I smelled blood, Henry's blood. And I wondered just for a second what that would taste like. My own son!" Her hands are pressed hard into fists.

Regina puts her hands on Emma's shoulders, "It's hard at first but I can help you control it!"

Emma roughly steps out from Regina's hold on her and scoffs, "Help me? Oh no, you've already done enough. The only way you could possibly help me is by leaving me alone!"

Emma turns around, ready to storm off towards her bedroom but Regina couldn't possibly leave her alone. She walks after her and grabs her arm.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone. Damn it, Emma. I love you and that's why I did this. I-I couldn't let you die, I couldn't kill you! If you don't understand that, then maybe you aren't the person I thought you were." Regina feels hurt, how could Emma not get it?

Emma looks down, feeling guilty.

Regina continues, "You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. Think about it, not only would the person I care about the most die, but I would also be the reason why Henry would be alone. I had to try. And I'm glad I did or else you wouldn't be here."

Regina was right, she would have done the exact same thing. She would have done anything to save her, no matter what that entailed. She sighs and embraces Regina, "I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. I would have saved you in any way possible. I should be thanking you, you saved me. And by the way, Henry wouldn't have been alone, I told you to do it because he would have had you."

Regina pulls back with awe in her eyes, "You would trust me with your son?"

Emma smiles and nods, "Yeah, I would."

Regina leans in and kisses her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Regina rubs her hands on Emma's arms, "I'm so glad you're okay. It took so long, longer than normal and I thought you were truly gone."

Emma wipes the tear that escaped from Regina's eye, "Well I'm not gone, I'm right here."

She leads Regina to the couch, she had so many questions, "So how did you do it? Fiona was right there."

"There's multiple ways to change someone, with the way Fiona told me to...kill you, there was really only one option for me. It was so unlikely to actually work because of the amount of time you were dead." Regina frowns because of her wording, it was confusing.

Emma's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline, "I was dead?"

"Sort of. It's hard to explain but you were in like an in between state, you weren't alive but you technically weren't dead either."

Emma still doesn't quite understand so she remains quiet, waiting for Regina to elaborate.

Regina clears her throat, "With the way I changed you, it works like this: A vampire will drain the human's blood completely, and then right after, the human must take in a tiny bit of vampire's blood. The transformation happens shortly afterwards. But with you, I couldn't allow you to drink my blood after I drained you since Fiona and Jefferson were there, so I waited until later."

Emma shakes her head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, tell me _exactly_ how everything happened."

And so she did.

 _Regina finished emptying the blonde's blood, sobbing in defeat. Fiona watches Regina cry for several minutes, enjoying how much she's hurting. That's what she deserved._

 _Regina couldn't accept this ending to their short but wonderful love story. This couldn't be it. Suddenly, an idea strikes her. What if Emma didn't have to die after all? She just needed Emma to drink her blood. And fast. Emma would probably hate being what she is but she couldn't lose her. But how could she with Fiona watching her?_

 _Regina looks up at Fiona, "You will pay for this."_

 _Fiona rolls her eyes, "That would be fun to see you try. Regina, you are banned from the Shadow Bloods. If I cross paths with you after today, you will join your...hunter's state." She looks down at Emma with disgust making Regina even angrier._

 _Fiona continues, "Now get out of my sight."_

" _Not without Emma." She crosses her arms._

 _Fiona's eyes narrow down at her. It's not like she could get any use of the blonde since Regina drank all of her blood. And she didn't want to have to deal with disposing of the body herself. Plus, the only ones aware of her plan was Jefferson, the rest of the group didn't know. She sighs and digs in her pocket, finding the key to the cage and tossing it down to Regina._

 _Regina's hand quickly grabs it and puts it into the lock, her hands fumbling. Finally, it opens and the key is nonexistent as her only focus is on Emma. She reaches in and pulls Emma into her arms, tears falling onto her clothes._

 _She runs out of the cave, trying to get as far away from Fiona as possible._

 _Fiona knows Emma is dead but still doesn't trust Regina. She turns to Jefferson, "Go follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." For all she knew, Regina would try using some sort of magic on her, since she assumed Emma and her friends could wield it. She didn't want to take any chances._

 _Jefferson leaves in silence, he is fast and light on his steps, barely making a sound since Regina would easily be able to hear. He finds her kneeling down, just staring at the hunter with somber eyes._

 _He thinks she is just saying goodbye, until he sees her cut her own skin with her nail, and brings the wound close to Emma's mouth. He rushes over to her in seconds, grabbing her arm._

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Regina looks back at him, anger and pain mixed in her eyes, "I'm trying to save her. I have to."_

" _First of all, it probably won't work, she's been dead too long. And second, I can't let you try. Fiona wants her to stay dead." His grips tightens on her arm._

 _Regina ignores the pain. "And if I do?"_

" _Fiona will know about it, and will surely kill you and the boy too."_

 _Regina clenches her fists, "No, please. I know we hardly see eye to eye but you can't tell me you don't think Fiona is a problem. Because she is! Why are you on her side?"_

" _I'm not the type that favors 'sides'." Jefferson says, shaking his head. "I just go along with the one that most benefits me. So right now, that is with Fiona. She's a bitch but she gives me power, and gives me advantages throughout the group. But...if you have something better to offer, maybe I could look past this."_

 _Regina didn't have anything to offer, not yet. "I don't know yet. But I can think of something."_

 _Jefferson scoffs, "Yeah sure." He turns around to leave this nonsense to inform Fiona of what Regina was attempting to do._

" _Wait!"_

 _He stops, but doesn't turn around._

" _Give me a few days, I'm working with FH but not against anyone except Fiona. We can think of something to give you but you have to let me try this without Fiona knowing. And you have to help us defeat Fiona if we need your assistance."_

 _Jefferson thinks about it, it could be fun honestly. He sighs and turns around, "Fine. You have three days to come up with something to offer and it better be good. If you don't come up with anything or if what you come up with is shit, you all will pay the price."_

 _Regina sighs with relief, "Thank you."_

" _Don't thank me yet. Meet at that stupid bench, the one by the lake."_

 _Regina gives him an incredulous look, wondering why he chose that spot specifically, which was so special to her._

 _He rolls his eyes, "It's where we captured the hunter." And with that, he was done talking to Regina. He runs back to the cave, informing Fiona that Regina was simply saying goodbye._

 _Regina looks down at the pale woman in her arms, bringing the cut just inches above her face. One drop is all it takes. Slowly, a larger drop of her nearly black vampire blood drips down from her arm into the blonde's open mouth. Regina tilts Emma's head back and then straightens it back out, making sure her body absorbs it. If it works, the transformation should happen any second now._

 _Seconds went by and Regina felt a little anxious but kept waiting. Then minutes went by and Regina started to panic, she tried giving her more blood but nothing happened. "No. No." Regina starts crying, feeling deep down that it was too late._

" _I-I love you." She leans down and kisses Emma on the cheek, breathing in her scent._

 _Being with Emma was a short chapter in her life, but it was the best one. She never felt more alive. She stands up with Emma still in her arms, and runs to her apartment, she couldn't let her go yet._

"When I arrived, I told Belle and Henry you were sleeping. I assumed Belle didn't know about vampires. After she left, Henry still felt uneasy. He could tell something was wrong. He cried in my arms until he fell asleep. I figured I would tell him you were gone when I knew for sure but I kept waiting, I guess part of me - although very small - still had hope."

Emma's hand goes to her forehead, "Oh god, Henry. What do I even say to him, that I'm now a monster? He saw my eyes, which I assume are glowing like crazy."

Hearing Emma call herself a monster stung, but Regina knew it was kind of true. Looking back, she has been a monster for the past six months. Not because she's a vampire, but because she followed such an evil one.

Before Regina could answer, Emma kept going, "And what is this about some deal? What are we supposed to give Jefferson? Can we come up with something good enough in three days?" She stands up and paces the room.

Regina goes to her and stops her, placing her hands on her waist, "Hey, it's going to be okay. We will get through this, I know it. But you have been through a lot these past few hours, so let's figure it out tomorrow okay?"

Emma looks into her eyes, automatically feeling a bit calm, this woman was truly amazing. She nods her head and leans in, kissing Regina softly causing the brunette to hum into the kiss.

"Now, you must be starving, judging by your eyes. Stay calm, but...I think we should get you something to eat."

Emma gulps, she couldn't even comprehend the thought of drinking blood from something alive. It sickened her yet...she craved it. When she smelled Henry's blood, it was intoxicating. That thought obviously erased shortly after considering it was her son. But still, she knew she would have to eat, and the only thing now is blood.

Regina rubs her arms to comfort her. Emma gives her a nod.

They check on Henry who is sound asleep in bed, knowing it would be quick to hunt something, and leave in the early morning hours of the day. Emma was trying not to freak out, and Regina was just trying to be there for her to help keep her calm. They head to the woods, Regina leading Emma far away from the cave of the Shadow Bloods.

 **Yeah, my girl Emma wasn't dying today. No thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Regina and Emma walk hand in hand in the woods, which are still dark, although dawn was shortly approaching. Emma couldn't get over her new senses. It seemed as if she could hear _everything._ She honestly didn't understand how Regina could focus on one thing for very long. And her sight was remarkable, she could see so far ahead of her, and everything seemed so crisp despite the darkness surrounding them.

What she could wait on discovering was her taste, she was terrified to drink blood. But she also was aching for it. She's never felt so hungry before in her life. Another thing that was weird was how weak she felt. She thought vampires were supposed to be crazy strong? Maybe it's because she just turned, or maybe because she needs to eat.

Regina stops as she hears scurrying. A sound Emma hears too, among other things.

"This way," Regina says and leads Emma towards the sound of scurrying feet.

As they get closer, the two women can smell the animal's blood. Emma didn't know what animal it was, all she knew was that she needed a taste.

Regina could automatically tell it was a possum. It stopped running but since they were close enough to smell it, Regina ran to it and captured it. Emma was shocked and impressed, she made it look so easy - the possum barely had time to react. Now it's squirming in Regina's hand, trying to escape.

"So normally with animals, I bite right into the neck…" She notices the fear in Emma's eyes.

Emma looks at the innocent animal and her eyes water, "I-I can't do it, Regina."

Regina feels bad for the blonde, she knew how hard this had to be for her. She had a much different experience when she was turned. As soon as it happened, Fiona pushed a cup of blood towards Regina and told her to drink up. Regina could barely comprehend what was happening, and the drink smelled delicious so she drank it.

She found out later it was human blood. And what was freaky is that it could have been her own mother's. She was too scared to ask.

Right at the start, Fiona has her vamps drink human blood so that they get addicted and won't want animal blood. It was the first step to creating a bloodthirsty army - literally.

Regina would _not_ do the same to Emma. She will never give her human blood, in fact, Regina won't have anymore either. Besides, an advantage for Emma is that animal blood tastes great if one doesn't have human blood. Sure, the blood of humans lasts longer but Emma didn't need to know that.

Regina gives her a look full of guilt, "I'm sorry, Emma. I can do the hard part for you, all you have to do is drink."

She looks at Emma to see if that's okay. Emma was hesitant, but she really didn't want to know what happens when a vampire doesn't feed when needed. She gives the brunette a nod, "Okay."

"Damn it, I'm going to need a cup. Guess we will have to go back to the apartment." She says with a frown. She didn't really want to bring this into Emma's home, especially with Henry there.

Emma speaks up with some confidence, "Oh, I can fix that." She waves her hand to magic a cup into Regina's hand, but nothing happens. The cuff was even off of her, "What the hell?"

Regina bites her lip, she feels as if she is constantly giving Emma bad news, "Um...your past abilities disappear when you turn into a vampire."

Emma's face falls, she didn't have magic anymore? That was hard for her, she loved using her magic. "Is there anyway I could get it back?"

Regina shakes her head, "I've never known a vampire with magic abilities." Emma remains silent, being a vampire was not fun. But it's better than being dead she supposed.

Regina places her free hand on Emma's cheek, "I'm so sorry, Emma. All of this happened because of me, I should never have even come into your life...you've sacrificed so-"

Emma frowns, "Hey, stop. This predicament I'm in is...scary and different. But no one got hurt, not really. So I wouldn't change a thing because I'm extremely happy you are in my life. _You_ make me happy."

Regina smiles, "You make me happy, too. How do you already seem so calm?"

"Trust me, I'm terrified out of mind, I keep hearing way too many things at once, I don't even know if I can work anymore, I just lost my magic, and my son might be too afraid to be around me. So yeah, I feel at times I can barely keep it together, but you know what's helping me get through this?"

Regina raises an eyebrow, "No, what?"

"You." Emma gives a small grin when she sees Regina beaming at her answer.

Regina tries not getting too caught up in their moment since a possum is still scrambling in her hand, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

XXX

Emma waits in the living room while Regina prepares her "meal" in the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with it if she watched her.

Regina drains the blood in a cup which is a slow process. But if it helps Emma, she would spend all day doing this if she had to. When she gets as much blood from it as she can, she goes outside and runs some ways away from the apartment, burying what's left of the possum's remains.

She returns inside and brings the cup to Emma. "Here you go." Their fingertips brush when Emma retrieves the cup, Emma's hand being even colder than before since she was getting hungrier.

Regina sits close to Emma for support. Emma stares down at the red liquid. It smelled wonderful. But could she actually drink this?

Regina rubs her thigh, "It's alright, you actually will really enjoy it. I know it probably seems terrifying consuming blood but as a vampire, it's the greatest taste and only taste you will want."

Emma smirks, "I can think of a few other things I'd love tasting right now."

Regina swallows hard, blushing. Oh how she wanted to go there with Emma right now, but she feels maybe it would be a weird time. She clears her throat, "Uh..just take it back like a shot."

Emma closes her eyes and downs the cup of blood. She was surprised, she was expecting to gag as she attempted to take down such a thick, warm, and inhumane drink. But nothing like that happened at all. _Damn, that was fucking good._ And wow, she felt like different person, that weak feeling she had earlier was gone. She felt like she just took a 10 hour power nap.

Regina sees the glowing red eyes fade back to a dull red color. She looked more lively now as well instead of over-exhausted.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she grabs her hand.

"Pretty good, actually." Emma looks at the clock and sees it's almost seven in the morning. She bites her lip and blushes, unsure of how to put her next words.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

She lets out a long breathe, "We're both vampires now."

Regina raises a perfect eyebrow and nods, "That we are."

Emma turns to her and grabs both her hands as she looks her in the eyes, "You can't hurt me anymore."

Regina's breath hitches. Her eyes fall down to Emma's lips, then back to her eyes. "Are-are you sure about this?"

Emma's eyes darken, "I need you."

Regina's eyes look at Emma's lips once more before crashing her mouth to them. Regina releases a moan as she feels Emma's tongue massaging her own. Emma laughs into the kiss, "Shhh." She stands up and leads Regina to the bedroom. As soon as the door is shut, their lips are back together.

Regina pushes Emma back until her knees hit the bed and Emma graciously lands on her back. Regina tries going for Emma's buttons but her fingers fumble since she's still kissing Emma.

She groans and pulls away, now very quickly unbuttoning Emma's shirt. She pulls it off of her leaving Emma in her tight jeans and white bra. Regina licks her lips as her eyes trail down to Emma's breasts and then to her abs.

Emma was getting all hot and bothered by the way Regina was slowly checking her out, looking as if she would be devoured any second. When Regina's eyes meet her own again, they are even darker.

Emma brings her hands to Regina's shirt but doesn't realize how strong she actually is now and literally rips it off of her. Her eyes go wide as well as her mouth, "Oh my god. I'm-I'm sorry."

Regina laughs, and brings her hand to Emma's chin, closing her mouth for her. "It's quite alright, dear. It was hot actually."

Emma blushes and brings her attention back to where it should be: at the beautiful brunette in front of her. Emma remains sitting up and Regina walks between her legs as close as possible, slightly feeling the heat from Emma's core on her legs.

Her hands go to the sides of Emma's face as she kisses her deeply. Emma's hands go to Regina's perfect ass, gently squeezing.

Emma pulls back and scooches her way backwards on the bed. Regina takes this opportunity to remove her pants. Emma doesn't stops staring at the brunette as her jeans are removed. She could really make anything look extremely sexy.

After Regina sheds her jeans, she goes for Emma's. Emma's pant were tight and it took all of Regina's strength to hold back from ripping them like her shirt. When they were finally off, Regina pauses and looks down at the stunning woman on the bed.

Emma sees her looking at her and blushes, "What?"

Regina smiles, "How did I get so lucky?"

Emma beams backs and gestures for her to come here with her finger. When Regina is back on top of her, Emma's hands move up Regina's back to unhook her bra. She throws it to the ground. Regina's about to kiss her again but Emma flips them over. It was so easy to do now that she was a vampire.

She smirks at Regina's expression, clearly taking her by surprise. Regina wants to see Emma now so she does as the blonde did, and randomly tosses the bra out of site.

Emma looks down at Regina, "God, you're so beautiful."

Before Regina can respond, Emma leans now and nips at her neck, causing Regina to sigh. She nips and licks all the way down to her panties, an article of clothing she can't wait to remove.

She hooks her fingers in them, and pulls them down slowly. She really didn't want to destroy anymore of Regina's clothing.

She breathes in Regina's scent which was intoxicating - she needed a taste. Her hands slide down Regina's thighs and stop on her knees. She spreads her legs and leans in. The moment she touches her, Regina whimpers. She missed this kind of intimacy.

Emma is gentle and cautious at first.

"Stop teasing."

Emma smiles but obeys as she swirls her tongue in the places Regina needed her most. Regina cries out her name over and over. It turned Emma on even more, she loved when Regina was loud and she was thankful it was her name escaping her lips.

Regina tries watching her as long as she can, but it doesn't last long as she throws her head back with her eyes squeezed shut. Emma may have lost her real magic, but her tongue still had tricks of its own.

Emma thought the brunette tasted amazing, almost sweet. Once Emma sees Regina is close, she presses into her harder with her tongue and that does it for Regina. She releases one final moan as she rides out her orgasm, her whole body trembling. Her breathing is heavy as she looks up at the ceiling.

Emma licks her lips and lays beside Regina. Regina gets her breathing under control and rolls on top on Emma. Their breasts press together as she kisses her, tasting herself on Emma's tongue.

Emma moans into her mouth from their bare, hot bodies pressed together so closely. She couldn't help but think how perfect they fit together. Her hands rub up and down Regina's back - she just couldn't get enough of her silky skin.

Regina pulls back so she can have some fun too. Before she pulls Emma's panties down, she kisses Emma's sexy abs.

She pulls them down because she just can't wait any longer. She wanted to pay Emma back for teasing her but that would have to wait for next time. She sinks two fingers into Emma.

"Oh, god!"

Regina smirks and starts off at a good steady pace, Emma's walls tightening around her. Hearing Emma's constant moans made Regina wet all over again. She might just have another orgasm from Emma's sounds and facial expressions. She was truly something special.

She picks up of pace and get rougher. Within seconds of doing that, Emma releases her orgasm. Regina gets slower and slower and then stops. She carefully removes her fingers, in case Emma was sensitive at the moment.

She looks at her drenched fingers and seductively licks them clean. She lets out a soft moan at the taste.

Then she lays back beside Emma - who is still trying to catch her breath - and pulls the comforter over them. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Regina smiles, "Thanks but that's definitely you my dear." She grabs Emma's hand and tangles their legs together under the sheets.

"Hmm, then it's settled. We're both amazing." Emma boops Regina's nose with her finger.

Regina chuckles, "What am I, four?"

"No and thank god. But you are just as adorable." Emma sees Regina blush which proves her comment. She leans in and kisses Regina softly. When they separate, Emma lets out a peaceful sigh. She could get used to this. Life with Regina was the life she's always wanted. Just not as vampire, and not being threatened by one of the most powerful ones, too.

She knew this peace was temporary, because Henry would be up soon meaning she would have to come up with some explanation about her eyes and why she was unable to wake up for so long. It also meant they would have to start coming up with something to offer Jefferson and a way to defeat Fiona.

Things were going to get rough very soon. She wanted to lay in a comfortable silence with Regina. And that's what they did, Emma curled into Regina's chest as Regina rubbed Emma's back. She would sit there as long as possible, well more accurately until all hell broke loose.

 **Awe, swanqueen is beautiful! (Again, why can't it be real?!) Also, I have a new story in mind that I'm excited for. It's going to be in first person and have viewpoints from both Emma and Regina! Hope you stick around for it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The two women laid naked in bed with their bodies tangled together for not near enough time as they now hear the small knock at the bedroom door.

"Mommy?" Henry says with a sleepy voice from just waking up.

Emma sighs, she didn't want to lie to him. "Just a second, baby!" She calls out. Regina groans as she starts waking up. Emma kisses her nose and hops out of bed to throw her robe on. She tossed Regina another one.

Regina smiled, this felt so domestic.

When the two are tied up tight in their robes, Emma opens the door and rubs Henry's hair from his eyes, "Morning, did you sleep good?"

He didn't answer, he only stared at her eyes. Luckily they weren't glowing red anymore but they were still different. They weren't green, they were dark.

Emma turns around and holds up a finger to Regina while pulling Henry with her to the living room. They sit down on the couch, "Look Henry, I know last night was very strange. I'm sorry you had to see it all. I was...sick and I needed to get lots of rest." She stopped there to see how he would take this information so far.

Henry frowns, "My eyes stay my eyes when I'm sick."

Emma nods, her son is too smart for his own good, "Yes. This is a different type of sickness, and it's not gone yet. Which is why things still might seem different. But it's nothing you have to be scared of or worry about because I'm going to get better soon, okay?"

Henry nods. Emma embraces him and kisses his head. "Why don't you go watch some tv while I take a shower. Then when I get out, I can make you anything you want for breakfast."

Henry's eyes light up, "Anything?"

"Well...it has to be breakfast food but yeah."

"Yay!" He grins a wide grin and runs to turn on the tv. Emma smiles, although they aren't blood related, they both have a crazy love for their food.

When Henry is all settled comfortably on the couch, Emma turns to go back to her room when something catches her eye. She kneels down and picks up a blank piece of paper from the ground. When she turns it around, she sees it's a drawing of an angel. She assumes it's herself based on the hair and the body structure.

She walks into her room and finds Regina looking at the random things on her dresser. "Did you make this?" She asks, while holding up the drawing.

Regina turns around and blushes, "Oh, uh yes I did. It's you."

Emma smiles, "It's really good, Regina. Why didn't you finish?" She asks, referring to the unfinished face.

"I stopped the moment you woke up. I thought you were gone so I drew you because I just couldn't let you go yet. As I was starting your face, you woke up and I just couldn't believe it." She chuckles, "Now I remember chucking it off to the side and basically falling as I was trying to get to you.

Emma chuckles too and walks up to her, grabbing both of her hands, "Well now you can finish it."

"You like it that much?"

Emma nods, "I love it. And I love you."

Regina bites her lip before saying, "I love you too."

"Join me in the shower? Then we can report to FH when Belle gets here." Emma asks, feeling a bit shy. It's crazy how this grown woman can make Emma feel 18 again.

Regina beams, "I would love that."

Emma had good intentions, she really did. But the way Regina looked at her and the way her skin felt so soft and silky, Emma just couldn't handle it. So they ended up rinsing, having rough shower sex, and then washing themselves as they tried to hold back from round two. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

That was so refreshing, none of them have ever been in a relationship where they constantly need to be around one another all the time.

Henry ends up picking chocolate chips pancakes, she makes him a good stack (the kid could eat). She tried eating a chocolate chip but it was just disgusting, Regina wasn't kidding about that part.

Regina offered to do the dishes as Emma was helping Henry get ready for the day. According to Henry, Belle was going to take him to the park for a few hours. That sounded lovely but Emma wished it was her taking him. She knew she is far and has always been far from a normal life. Sometimes she regrets being apart of such a unique and dangerous company. But, if she wasn't, she never would have met Regina or been able to use her magic to protect Storybrooke.

There's always a bright side to even the darkest and scariest parts of something.

She's learned a lot at FH and has met so many wonderful people. She wouldn't change it if she could but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck sometimes when it comes to her son.

After Henry was ready, he went to his room to play with his toys. Emma went to find Regina, who was sitting on the couch.

Emma joins her, "Thanks for doing the dishes."

Regina rubs her thigh, "Of course. So, what did you tell Henry?"

Emma sighs, "That I'm sick. I just didn't know what else to say. I also told him not to worry because I'm going to get better. Somehow."

Regina frowns, "You...you gave him false hope? Just like that?"

Now Emma was the one frowning, "False hope? You mean to tell me there's no cure for _this_?" She asks as her hands gesture obnoxiously towards herself.

"If there is, don't you think I would have gotten it by now? I don't know. I know I haven't been a vampire that long but not once have I heard of such a thing. But honestly, I'm quite curious to know the answer. Maybe after this Fiona shit is sorted out, we can go searching for one?"

Regina didn't know why, but she actually felt good about this. If there is a cure out there, she feels Emma will be the one to find it.

Emma smiles, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Why did you even say that to Henry, though? Was he not satisfied with just 'I'm sick'?"

"No, he's such a bright boy. And I'm not just saying that because he's my kid. He told me that his eyes don't change when he's sick. I told him this was a bit different but even at just that, he didn't seem convinced. He needs me to be me again." Emma says, with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh fuck."

Emma's brow furrows, "What?" She asks as she squeezes Regina's hand.

"Your eyes. Belle."

Emma's eyes widen. She knew she couldn't tell Belle what she told Henry. Not when she looked like this. She checks the time, Belle would be here in an hour. "Uh do you think you could get me some colored contacts?"

Regina nods her head, "Yes of course."

"Okay, for the color just get-"

"Green." Regina interrupts, "I could never forget those green eyes of yours."

Emma beams at her and kisses her plump lips. Regina opens her mouth a little and Emma explores every inch of it with her tongue causing the brunette to moan.

Shortly though, Regina pulls back slightly out of breath, "Emma, the contacts."

"Right, yeah the contacts." Emma blushes and gets up, opening the door for Regina.

"Love you, see you in a bit." Regina kisses her cheek and is out the door before Emma can process what she said. Perks of being a vampire she supposed.

XXX

It went well with Belle, she was just glad to know Emma was okay. The contacts helped Emma tell her 'story' confidently. That story being that she was dehydrated and fainted. Again, not the best thing but they just didn't have the time to come up with some thought-out and logical reasoning.

Belle was convinced, at least that's how it seemed so Regina and Emma could relax on that part. Now they are just walking into FH, Emma as anxious as ever knowing she was going to have to reveal her...transformation.

As soon as they walk in, they hear a gasp from the side, they both turn their heads to find Snow staring wide-eyed at Emma. "Emma? What the…"

Snow has her ring on so could instantly see Emma's vampire glow. So much for her revealing it, she totally forgot about that. Luckily it was early and not many people were here. They needed to find Gold and wait back so that he can sort of give a warning.

"I know, I know. It's a long story, just don't tell anyone. I'm going to explain everything today."

Snow nods, "Okay, I won't."

Emma narrows her eyes, "Snow, I mean it." Snow was never the best with secrets, she sort of lived for them.

Snow holds up her hands, "I won't, I swear."

Emma lets out a deep breath, "Thank you. I'm going to the conference room until the meeting starts, can you tell Gold to meet me there?"

"Of course." Snow was going crazy inside, how could Emma be a vampire?

Emma and Regina shuffle to the conference room, hoping not to be seen by anybody else. They wait about five minutes or so before hearing what they assume is Gold's footsteps. Regina confirmed his scent from the last time she was there. "He's coming."

Emma was so impressed by the senses of vampires, although this lifestyle sucked, she couldn't get over how fascinating her new senses were.

Gold walks in and the instant he sees Emma's new form he magics Regina up in the air, slightly choking her.

Regina gasps. Emma yells, "Gold what are you doing?"

He sneers, "You're a vampire now, I wonder how that came to be?" He tightens his grip.

Emma pulls at his arm, "Stop! I will explain to you what happened, just let her go! She's still on our side!"

Gold glances at the desperation in Emma's eyes and quickly drops Regina to the ground, leaving her coughing and gasping for air.

Emma kneels down and rubs her back, then slowly helps her get back to her feet.

Gold says, "You have five minutes to tell me something that makes sense or else she will die." He is fuming, one of his best vampire hunters is now a vampire herself. How the hell did this even happen?

Emma clenches her fists, she understands his anger but he didn't even give them a chance. She gestures to the chairs and they all sit in them.

Then they explained how Emma was kidnapped and how Regina was forced to kill her or else Emma's family would pay the price. Then they described Regina's last-minute attempt to save her life.

"I would be dead right now if it wasn't for her. Plus, we might be able to defeat Fiona."

"Because you're a vampire?" Gold didn't see how this made a difference.

Regina speaks up, "No, a vampire that was watching this whole thing, Jefferson, he made me a deal."

Now Gold was extremely interested, making deals was his expertise. "What kind of deal?"

"Well nothing is set yet, we still have to come up with something. He told me I have three days to offer him something better than what he's getting from Fiona. If what we offer is good enough, he will help us kill Fiona. Jefferson is a selfish prick so the deal has to be more than good."

Gold takes in Regina's words. He likes what he hears except for one part, "And what, the rest of the vampire keep killing the innocent?"

Emma speaks up this time, "Well, she thinks that if Fion-" Emma stops, _the innocent._

Regina looks over at her with concern, "What is it?"

"What if-what if they didn't have to kill the innocent but could still drink human blood?"

Regina looks confused, "I'm not sure I understand."

Gold sighs, "Don't tell me you're suggesting some kind of blood donation thing."

Emma shakes her head, "No not exactly. Could we somehow get like the people who aren't innocent sent to FH? And I'm talking the really bad people, the ones who are sentenced to death."

Regina raises her eyebrows, the idea was pretty good.

Emma continues, "That way, the vampires still get their precious human blood, and innocent people aren't killed in the process.

Gold smirks, "I think that is something I can arrange."

"But will that be enough?" Regina asks.

Emma gives her an incredulous look, "They get to have human blood and won't have to be sneaky about it, what more could they want?"

Regina thinks to herself, she think back to what she missed the most since transforming. "Well...before my amulet, I missed the freedom to go out and do things that I did as a human like activities and stuff. It's too risky with our eyes that glow when we are mad or hungry. And when our skin gets cold. What if we could get them all amulets made too?"

Gold asks, "And do you know where to get these amulets?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, but my father does. He was the one who gave me mine."

"Then it's settled, that has to be good enough. I mean, I don't thinks there's anything else we could possibly give them." Emma states.

Gold frowns, "Wait, if we have this deal, why go through the trouble of killing Fiona? Yeah, I know she deserves it but maybe she will want in on this deal too."

Regina shakes her head, "No she won't. Fiona doesn't typically do the killing but she watches. She enjoys knowing that the humans don't expect to die. She also enjoys the trickery involved. She's sick in the head. With the criminals, they know they are going to die. She would get bored.

Gold is angry, how can someone do such a thing, "I see. You guys tell this Jefferson the deal and call me to tell me what he says. Regina, what's your father's number? I will take care of the amulets and arrange to have criminals sent here."

"I don't have it, I was told by Fiona to have no contact with him, but somehow he always knew where I was."

Gold smiles, "That, dearie, would be because of magic. Which is how I will find your father." He reaches towards Regina's head and plucks a hair from it. Regina flinches.

"A warning would have been nice," She mutters.

"Go to Jefferson now, I will tell the others about you Emma and about the plan. Just go, the sooner we deal with this, the better."

Emma nods and Gold has them use the back door so no one sees them. He also uses magic to make a contract in which Jefferson will sign if he agrees. Regina and Emma head to the woods towards the cave of the Shadow Bloods.

 **Will the deal be good enough? If so, how will they attempt killing Fiona?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey everyone! Probably going to wrap this up in a few chapters, I love this story but it honestly didn't go as great as expected, but that's alright! Not every story is going to be the best. Butttt, I do have chapter one of my new story written! I am super happy, I think you'll like my next one (or at least I hope so). I will let you know when it's posted! Alright, enjoy the chaos!**

Emma and Regina stand a good distance away from the cave. "How have I not seen this before?" Emma was in awe of the huge cave that was just at the edge of the woods by the town line.

"Oh yeah, that. Only vampires can see it, Fiona somehow cloaked it. Humans can't enter either unless they have permission or are with a vampire. Which is why you were able to go inside with Fiona." Regina explains.

Emma frowns, "I thought you said vampires can't use magic?"

"It wasn't her magic, I think she has an inside man or something."

 _Hmmm, interesting._ "Maybe this person knows about a cure?"

Regina's eyes light up, "Yeah, maybe they do. I think that's a great place to start." She says as she squeezes her hand. "Now Jefferson told us to meet him when the three days were up but that's not happening, I just need to get his attention without anyone else noticing. If he isn't with Fiona or Phillip, then he's usually by himself."

Emma nods, although she's unsure of how they will get Jefferson's attention. Emma barely remembers what Jefferson looked like since he stood in the shadows and watched.

"Relax, I'm right here. And wow, look who's alive." Jefferson states from behind them. Emma jumps and both of them whip around.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Regina asks.

"Pff, like you'd wait three days to come up with something. I saw that...determination in your eyes. Or was it desperation? Anyways, I thought you'd come sooner actually."

Regina scoffs, "Well I'm sorry this is kind of a big deal, we had to think it through." She tightens her grip on Emma's hand.

"So, what do got for me, hmm?" Jefferson asks. He rubs his hands together with a playful glint in his eye. He was quite curious as to what they came up with.

Regina lets out a deep breath, "Okay. _We_ have your food source."

Jefferson raises an eyebrow, "You two?"

"Well, FH more accurately. And it will be the preferred source obviously."

Well, this was intriguing and very unexpected to Jefferson, "FH is going to just _give_ us human blood? Is this some kind of trick?" He asks with crossed arms.

Emma holds up her hands hoping Jefferson doesn't get angry, "No, no. Just hear us out. The leader of FH is arranging it right now. We are going to take in criminals - ones who are sentenced to death and give them to you whenever you need to feed again."

Jefferson ponders this idea, "Hmm. I don't know."

Regina wanted to scream with frustration, "Oh come on, you literally are getting handed human blood! No more sneaking around about it. Plus you can still have your fun, just keep it within the cave or around it."

"That _does_ sound nice if I have to be honest. But that's the thing, we still basically have to hide. So is this deal really worth it?"

Regina looks at Emma as if to say 'told you so' and Emma looks at Regina smiling, knowing Jefferson was going to like the the second part of the deal.

Emma smirks, "Well Jefferson, you're in luck. You know Regina's amulet? You all will get one too of you'd like. No more hiding, go out and do things you want to do. Stuff you did when you were human or stuff you've always wanted to try since you changed. You may have to get contacts too but I think that's worth what you're getting out of it."

Jefferson was impressed, but he didn't want to satisfy Regina just yet, "And where are these fabulous amulets? I don't see them anywhere."

Regina speaks up, "Gold, FH's leader, is working on it right now. My father gave me mine and Gold is going to get more from him."

"Won't it look little strange having all of these random people who haven't been seen in Storybrooke, just show up with the same flashy amulets?" Jefferson questions.

 _Damn, he's a tough one._ Emma thinks to herself. "I'm sure we can request to have them in all sorts of shapes, colors, and sizes. When Fiona's dealt with, you can get your people's requests on what they'd prefer."

Regina looks over at Emma with pride. She just recently was turned into a vampire and now she's talking to a vampire that was preparing to watch her die. But look at her, confident as ever. She's so strong, Regina was proud to call Emma hers.

That's all Jefferson had for them, they seemed to have a solution for everything. Again, he was very impressed. He holds out his hand, "Alright. Deal it is then. Pleasure doing business with you."

Regina felt so good inside! Emma did as well, finally the were getting somewhere and finally Fiona would be taken care of.

Regina looks at his hand but doesn't grab it, "Actually, we have a more official way to seal the deal." She pulls out the contract that Gold gave her. She holds in out to him along with a pen.

Emma says, "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line." The two of them look at Jefferson with anticipation.

Jefferson narrows his eyes at the contract. Regina almost suspects he is going to change his mind until she finally sees him shrug and signs shortly afterwards.

"Thank you. Now, you know what signing that meant right? You guys can't hunt random humans, only the ones we give you. And you guys won't be getting the amulets until _you_ help us kill Fiona. And speaking of amulets, just because you wear them, doesn't mean you're in the clear. You still have to be cautious."

Jefferson rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I read it."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "And you understand what will happen if you break the contract rules?"

"I got it, I got it." Jefferson says. "We won't have to worry about that because we won't break any rule, _I_ will make sure of that. Besides, without Fiona, FH could probably easily take us out. Everyone follows Fiona like damn dogs, they'd be lost without her in battle." He shakes his head.

Regina is pleased, "Good. So, what do you want to do about Fiona?"

Jefferson scoffs, " _I'm_ not killing her, she was decent to me. But I can get her out alone, away from the others and you guys can do the deed."

"That's fine." Emma says, just as long as it's done.

They tell Jefferson to bring her out at midnight, at the very end of the woods opposite of the cave. Jefferson leaves and Emma and Regina go back to FH to inform the team of the success of the contract and the final plan to stop Fiona once and for all.

XXX

Ruby, Gold, Emma, and Regina head to the meeting spot. Emma carries her axe with her, just in case. They knew four people wasn't needed but they figured Ruby would be good because of the werewolf thing and Gold is FH's leader. He felt like he needed to be here.

Jefferson walks with Fiona to the spot and Fiona asks, "Would you just tell me what this is about? Or are you too idiotic to even know yourself?" _This is going to be easier than I thought,_ Jefferson thinks to himself.

"Trust me, you're going to want to see this." Is all he says. They walk for another ten minutes and arrive at the spot. The others are already there.

"What is this?" Fiona asks, anger filling her eyes and her voice. "Is what is she doing alive?" She points to Emma.

Regina glares at Fiona. Then she turns to the others. "I'm going after her. And I'm doing it alone."

Emma's eyes widen, "Regina-"

"Give me your axe."

Emma can't except this, "But Reg-"

Regina puts her hands on Emma's shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes, "I said give me your axe! She put me through hell, and I want her to pay. I have to do this, please."

Emma swallows hard and puts the axe in her hands, "Here." She breathes. She kisses Regina and tries not to cry.

Regina pulls away and walks to Fiona, "This is ending now Fiona."

She scoffs, "And you're going to stop me? Please, you didn't even pay attention during training, you probably don't even know half the things I'm capable of."

Regina's hand tightens around the axe. Gold, Emma, and Ruby watch the intensity. This was very nerve-wracking. Luckily, with all of them, they could help Regina if she needed it.

Jefferson sits back against a tree, already enjoying this entertainment.

"You're wrong." Regina growls.

Fiona smirks, "We'll see about that." Then she charges at Regina in the blink of an eye, Regina flies backwards into a tree. She groans and quickly moves out of the way before Fiona goes in for a second attack.

Fiona is facing the tree, she didn't expect Regina to move so quickly after her rough first-hit. Suddenly she's on the ground - Regina charged at her and is now hovering over her with her nails digging hard into her skin. Regina goes to raise the axe but Fiona is nowhere near done and pushes her off, Regina's head slamming the ground.

Emma gasps and starts to go out there but Gold's hand lightly grasps her shoulder, "Wait." Emma runs her hands through her hair and Ruby puts her arm around her shoulders and holds her close.

Regina's free hand goes to her head, rubbing where it hit and slowly attempts getting back up but Fiona smacks her face, nails scratching her cheek and sending blood trailing down her face. Regina kicks her knee into Fiona's stomach which make her groan but not enough to get off of her. Then Fiona grabs Regina and throws her a couple meters away.

Emma cries out, "We have to do something!" Gold knows Emma isn't in the state to fight but maybe Ruby could do something. Gold and Ruby look at each other and he gives her a nod. Ruby takes off her hood, eyes glowing yellow.

Fiona walks up to Regina who is trying to find her breath again after the wind got knocked out of her. "See, Regina. You're nothing but worthless. You thought you could protect her? You can't because you're weak. And today, she's going to see that. She-" Fiona stops and turns around as she hears it. The sound of a wolf howling. Not any wolf, a werewolf.

Suddenly the memories of her first battle with one comes back to her. Her lover was killed by one, and that was the worst pain she has ever faced. Which is why she chose that particular idea to punish Regina with.

It was like Fiona was in a trance, she couldn't look away from the aggressive yellow eyes staring into her soul. Regina gets up and goes right behind her, trying the ignore the pain she was feeling. "I'm not weak." As Fiona was turning around to Regina again, Regina takes the axe and plunges it into her chest. Regina pulls it back out as Fiona's breath stutters, she takes a few steps back and falls to the ground, eyes opening and closing.

Regina glares down at her, and plunges the axe into her again and again, "You did this! You hurt me, you hurt Emma! You made us believe that what we were doing was okay!"

Emma runs over to Regina, and pulls her back, "Stop, stop! It's over now, she's gone." Regina drops the axe and starts crying. Emma holds her close in her arms. "It's okay. She's gone now, you did it."

Gold throws Ruby's hood back on her and Jefferson walks over to Fiona's body. He stares down at her and shakes his head. "Such a shame. I will dispose of this, never got to say a proper goodbye." He says sarcastically.

Gold nods his head at him and the four of them head back towards FH. "You did wonderful. You don't know how much you guys have impacted this town and this company. Thank you."

"Just doing my job. If you don't mind, we are going to head back to my house." Emma states.

"Of course."

Before Ruby follows Gold, Emma grabs her arm, "Thank you."

"No problem, Emma. I'm happy I could help." She kisses the blonde's cheek and runs to catch up with Gold.

Emma rubs Regina's arm. "Let's go home."

 **Short chapter (ew). Maybe one or two left now omg, but I will post the first chapter of my new story when I post one of the last ones of this story! Hope you stay :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey guys! MY NEW STORY IS UP :) It's called- Memories: The Old and the New. You should check it out! Also, thank you to those who stuck through this story and a BIG thanks to Cath, Deanna, and Anon447 for constantly reviewing my story. Seriously, you guys are awesome and were literally my motivation to keep writing, so thank you!**

Luckily when Emma and Regina stumbled into the apartment, Belle and Henry were asleep. If they saw Regina's state right now, especially after seeing Emma unable to wake up a few days ago, they would definitely be suspicious.

Emma sat Regina on the couch who winced from even the soft touch of the cushions, she looked like shit. Emma frowned, wishing she had her magic to heal her. "Stay here, I'll be right back okay?"

Regina nods and Emma kisses her cheek before running to the bathroom to start a hot bubble bath. As soon as it was filled, she ran back out and helped Regina undress and settle into the tub.

Regina sighed, she definitely needed this. Although the hot water burnt her wounds, she still felt relaxed.

"Thank you, this feels nice." Regina manages a small smile.

Emma sits outside of the tub still in her clothes, she wanted to do everything for her tonight. She grabs a rag, since a luffa would probably hurt her wounds. She adds a little of her soap and starts washing away the blood, dirt, and day from Regina's body.

Regina wanted to protest, she hated feeling weak. But right now, she was going to let her girlfriend do this for her.

Every bruise or cut Emma comes across, she is super gentle but Regina still flinches from time to time. Emma frowns, "My magic could have healed you. I should have went with you and fought, too."

Regina turns her head to look at Emma, "Hey, it's alright. I'll be fine. All I need is a little sleep." She squeezes the blondes arm who still doesn't look convinced.

"Sleep will feel nice but your wounds aren't going to heal overnight." Emma felt so guilty. She just watched the woman she loves fight for her life, all she did was stand there.

Regina smirks, "Actually they will."

Emma's brow furrows, "What?"

"Sleep heals vampires. I will need a long one to heal mine from tonight but it will work." Emma smiles, that felt good to hear. Maybe things were finally going to be okay.

XXX

Emma awakens at around 8. Regina was still sound asleep and she could only see one side of her face- the one without the scratch so she couldn't see how any of her wounds looked but she did notice that Regina had a little color back in her face. She smiles and tiptoes out of the bedroom to the smell of french toast cooking in the kitchen. Before she goes in however, she goes to the bathroom to put in her contacts.

"Morning mommy! Belle is making french toast with loooots of cinnamon." He smiles widely. Emma smiles even though she was sad considering she wasn't able to eat something that smelled so good.

"Sounds wonderful! And morning kid." She rubs his hair and sits next to him at the table. Then she looks to the brunette who's cooking.

"Thanks for staying over, it was quite the night last night." Emma says, trying not to sound so overwhelmed as she thinks of the events that unfolded just hours ago.

Belle turns around, smirking, "I'm sure it was."

Emma blushes, "I-I didn't mean it like that."

Belle giggles, "Okay, Emma. Whatever you say. Did you want some?"

 _Yes._ "Nahh, I don't have an appetite right now."

Belle almost dropped her spatula, Emma Swan doesn't have an appetite? "I'm shook. Are you feeling okay?" She runs over and dramatically feels Emma's head.

Emma laughs, "I know. Weird right?"

"You're always weird." Henry says, dead serious.

Emma laughs even more at his serious expression, "Hey weird is a good thing."

He frowns, "It is?"

"Well...yes. Being different is a good thing, you stand out in a crowd."

His eyes light up, "Like a superhero?"

Emma smiles, "Exactly, kid." Belle sets a plate down in front of Henry along with some orange juice. Belle has a piece for herself in hand, "Hey I'm going to run home and do some errands but I will be back here at the usual time."

Emma nods, "Oh, okay sounds good! Thanks again."

Belle smiles, "Of course." She blows them a kiss and heads out the door. With his mouth stuffed with food, Henry yells, "Bye!"

Emma and Henry spend a relaxing few hours together, first they played in his room, then they watched a movie, and now they are playing a drawing game. They each take turns telling what they have to draw and at the end, they compare their drawings.

Right now, they are both drawing an angry fish (Henry's request) when Regina appears in the kitchen.

Emma smiles, Regina looked amazing, "Hey babe! You look so much better." She stands up and hugs her tight.

"I feel so much better too." She pulls away, "Hello, Henry!"

"Hi, Regina! Wanna draw with us?"

Regina smiles, "I would love too! Drawing is my favorite thing to do."

She sits down and Emma explains the game, Regina says, "Hmm, draw a robot."

Henry grins, "Good one!"

Emma's heart felt warm. This is what she's wanted for a long time now, it just took seeing it to realize it. She wants a family, a normal family with nothing like magic or vampires to worry about. God, she hoped they would be able to find a cure soon.

Belle arrives as they are comparing their drawings, laughing and giggling at the funny looking ones.

"Alright, kid. We gotta go. I love you!" Emma hugs him and kisses his head.

His little arms go around her tight, "Love you too!"

Then Henry gets out of the chair and runs to Regina's legs, hugging them just as tightly, "Bye!"

Regina smiles warmly and hugs the boy back, "Goodbye, Henry."

The two make their way to FH to get updated on the criminal situation and the amulet situation. Then they would inform Jefferson and see if he knows about Fiona's magic mystery man.

Emma approaches Gold, "Did you do it?"

Gold nods, "It's done. And Regina, there's someone here to see you." He moves out of the way revealing Regina's father.

She gasps, "Daddy!" She runs into his open arms and he embraces her back, "Princess. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she replies in a teary voice.

Emma smiles at them, seven months is a long time when it's a close relationship. And from what Emma can see, they are close. She walks over slowly but doesn't get too close, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Regina pulls back and looks at Emma, "Daddy, I'd like you to meet someone." She wipes at her watery eyes and gestures Emma to come over. "This is Emma Swan, my girlfriend."

Emma and Henry smile at each other and shake hands, "Nice to meet you sir."

"You as well Miss Swan. I can already tell you make my daughter very happy."

Emma's heart flutters, "I hope so, she deserves it. And please, call me Emma."

He nods, "Of course. So, I understand you need my help with the amulet I made you."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "Wait you made it?"

"Well, I had it made anyways. Yours will only work for you because I used my DNA. Blood magic. So if you want more made, I can go have them done but I was need like a piece of hair or something from each person who wants one." Henry explains.

Emma shrugs, "Sounds easy enough. What's the price?"

"Nonsense, this is a friend. Her name is Blue and she'll be happy to help. Mr. Gold explained to me that this specifically is stopping vampires from hunting innocents. If that's the case, I know Blue will be very pleased."

Regina stares wide-eyed, "I didn't know you were even aware of magic and stuff until I became what I was."

"I've known for quite some time. But it's not something that's liked being spread around as you know."

Regina nods, "Yes, I do. And thank you. Umm...would this Blue happen to know of a cure?"

Henry frowns, "Trust me, I asked her the moment you told me but she isn't strong enough for that. That takes some powerful magic. And I assume a powerful price."

Emma sighs, that sucked but they still had a chance with whoever Fiona made deals with. Hopefully Jefferson knew this person as well.

"That's alright. But we must go know and meet with Jefferson, he will get us what you need okay?"

"Sure. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too." Regina gives him one last hug and then grabs Emma's hand.

XXX

This time, Regina and Emma walk into the cave, immediately spotting Jefferson and Milah. Milah sees them first and approaches Regina, "Thanks for getting rid of that bitch. I finally feel free."

Regina was shocked, "You're...welcome." She didn't think people felt the same as her. But apparently they do, they just didn't have the courage to act on it. If she would have known this, they could have probably all taken Fiona down ages ago. Communication really is key sometimes.

"Jefferson, criminals are officially going to be sent to FH when needed. Now as for the amulets, my father can make them for everyone, he just needs some DNA from each person. Only works with your DNA or family member's. So your DNA will be enough for you and Grace."

"Excellent. I will let everyone know and personally deliver it to FH. But tell those damn guards at the gate ahead of time so I'm not questioned, please and thank you."

"Of course." Regina states but lingers.

"You need something else?"

Regina clears her throat, "We need to know how Fiona used magic. If anyone knows, it's you."

"I may know. But tell me one thing, why do you want to know?" He asks, looking at them suspiciously.

Regina rubs her foot back and forth in the dirt, she's unsure of how he'll take this, "For a cure." She mumbles. Of course Jefferson hears since he's vampire.

He scoffs, "Why would you want that? You realize, we can stay young forever right? And we have better senses, and we don't have to use the bathroom and we can heal overnight and-"

Regina rolls her eyes, "I'm a vampire, I think I know what that entails. But you have a daughter, don't you want to see her grow up? And live a regular life?"

Jefferson looks at them like they're crazy, "No."

Emma was surprised, she would give anything to have that with Regina and her son. She assumed most people would, but she thought wrong.

Regina continues, "Well now you see this will not impact you so can you just tell us, please?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, he's from your home state." He says. Regina just looks at him with crossed arms, this bit of information didn't help anything.

Jefferson sighs, "He goes by the Dragon and he lives in NYC."

Emma smiles, "Thank you!" She grabs Regina's hand and pulls her out of the cave.

"W-what was that about? I wasn't done talking to him." Regina says with confused eyes.

"Don't worry, I know how to find him. Gold can help us, I remember him mentioning that name a few years ago."

Regina relaxes, "Really?"

"Yes." Emma breathes out, "I will call Gold now."

As soon as Emma hangs up, Gold poofs in the woods beside them and then transports them to New York with his magic.

Regina's eyes widen, "Wow, that felt….weird." That was her first taste of magic and it surely wasn't disappointing. She wished she could have seen Emma's before she turned.

Gold smirks, "Imagine possessing such power, it's a hell of a rush. Anyways, the Dragon lives in this apartment building. I'm coming in with you in case he needs some...convincing. I'll be happy to have one of my most strongest members join FH again. Storybrooke is safe but that doesn't mean other places don't need saving."

Emma nods, "Of course, thanks Gold."

She leads the way up the narrow stairway to the correct apartment number and stops, "Do I just...knock?"

After she asks, the doorways opens a few inches, "Apparently not." The three walk in slowly and find an older man sitting cross legged on the floor, "I've been expecting you."

Regina frowns, "You have?"

The Dragon nods, "Indeed. Now, what is it you desire?"

Emma squeezes Regina's hand, "We want to be cured. I'm assuming you know what we are."

"I do." He points to Regina, "Fiona is your leader, surely she wouldn't be happy about this."

"Normally she wouldn't no. But Fiona's dead. And I killed her." Regina didn't know what made her say the last part, but she felt she needed to say. The look on his face tells her otherwise though. Shit.

"Fiona's dead?"

Emma couldn't stand this. "That's what she said, do you have a cure or not?" Gold winces behind them, knowing Emma should probably calm down.

He presses his lips, but he understood their frustration. "I have it."

Regina swallows hard, here's the hard part, "What's the price?"

The Dragon smiles, "Ahh yes. The price. The price...is already paid."

Emma and Regina look at each other and then back at the man, "What?" Emma says.

"Fiona's been a problem. Now it's not my place to get involved in such matters but if I had a choice, I would have tried to kill her ages ago."

Regina frowns, "I don't understand, you helped her though?"

"Yes, after she threatened me. I may be powerful but even I can't single handedly defeat an army of vampires. Besides, she never asked for anything crazy. It felt like the easier way to go. But Fiona was a dark person, too dark for this world she she needed to be stopped."

Emma smiles at Regina, she just couldn't believe it. "Are you ready?"

Regina looks over at her, "I've been ready since the day I met you."

The Dragon opens his hand and soon a dark red orb that resembles a crystal appeared in it. "This may hurt a little." He holds it in front of them and whispers words in a whole other language. Gold steps back, not wanting to accidentally get in this.

A red aura comes from Emma and Regina and starts going into the orb, "Ahhh." Emma grunts and squeezes Regina's hand even harder. Regina bites her tongue to keep from hissing out in pain.

It felt similar to being turned into a vampire, it was as if their energy was being drained except this time they also felt stabbing pains throughout their whole bodies.

Finally, it was over and the two of them fall to their knees. Regina starts coughing a little, and attempts standing up. She succeeds but barely.

Emma stands up too, "I feel odd. And sleepy."

The Dragon says, "That's normal. The best thing you can do right now is sleep it off."

Regina and Emma look at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

He nods at them, "And thank you."

Gold rests his hands on their shoulders. "Contact me when you wake."

And then Regina and Emma are in Emma's bedroom. They say nothing because they are just too damn tired. Instead they fall into bed, in each others arms.

XXX

Emma never gained her magic back. Gold was disappointed and angry but the only thing he could do was accept it. Luckily Storybrooke wasn't in danger anymore besides a couple stragglers. Emma still visited FH often though considering her friends were still there.

Emma missed her magic at times but honestly was happy without it. She could finally live a beautiful and normal life with the two people she cared for most in the world. She never thought she'd have this, she thinks as she looks at her girlfriend and son cuddled together on the couch as she makes hot cocoa.

And gosh, what crazy events she had to go through just to get here. She was a skilled vampire hunter who happened to fall in love with a vampire. Sure she almost died, and then became what she despised most, and then watched her love possibly die. It all seemed so insane.

But, even though those horrifying events occurred, she didn't regret one moment of it because she wouldn't be where she's at now. She wouldn't be home.

 **The end. Thanks again everyone and if you would like, check out my new story :)**


End file.
